


A New Start

by SweetBettyCooper



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Dating, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love, Riverdale, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, bughead - Freeform, investment banker jughead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBettyCooper/pseuds/SweetBettyCooper
Summary: Betty Cooper lived in a town where everyone knew her business.She owned an apartment that was too cold and slept in a bed that was too hard.Her life had fallen apart a year ago today and its anniversary didn’t look any better.She had become a cynic, a pessimist. A glass half empty kind of person and hated the world around her. Everything made her angry. It was her constant state of being these days. A resting bitch face and snide comment for anyone who spoke to her.When a mysterious strangers passes though town however Bettys current world is turned upside down.He breaks down her walls and saves her from herself. Reminding her of what true happiness feels like. But Jughead Jones also has alot of baggage thats hes running away from.He was not planning on falling in love with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Making his life even more complicated.But Jughead doesn't even stop himself falling because he knew it would all be worth it.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz, bughead
Comments: 319
Kudos: 254
Collections: 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone !!!! this story will be written very differently to my others. 
> 
> The chapters will be short. I wanted to have short chapters so i can write fast and update fast.  
> Hence its also not as wordy. Let me know if you like it this way?!?
> 
> The next three and a half chapters are already written so if you want more let me know in the comments or on my tumblr sweetbettycooper.

Betty Cooper lived in a town where everyone knew her business.

She owned an apartment that was too cold and slept in a bed that was too hard. 

Her life had fallen apart a year ago today and its anniversary didn’t look like it would be any better.

She had become a cynic, a pessimist. A glass half empty kind of person who hated the world around her. Everything made her angry. It was her constant state of being these days. A resting bitch face and a snide comment for anyone who spoke to her.

Walking into work that day to start her 8 hour shift at the local supermarket checkouts, Betty ignored everyone as they stared at her. Their sorrow filled gazes and annoying apologies only making her day so much worse. 

Betty’s personal life was no secret to the people of Riverdale. They knew everything about her and the reasons for her now sad and angry life. She had grown up in the sleepy little town her whole life and back then her future was alot brighter. 

Now Betty Cooper had nothing and no one and that’s the way she wanted it to stay. 

“Hi how are you today?” She spoke like a robot, not even looking at the customer or even caring as she started to ring up their groceries. 

She already knew who it was without looking up anyway. No one new ever came to Riverdale and this was the only supermarket in town so everyone shopped there. Some shopped on certain days, others came in everyday. Either way she was always here. 8 hours a day 5 days a week. What she did on the other two days Betty didn’t even know.

Offensive perfume, 15 packets of turkish delight - Yep Mrs Rownen. 

“Hello Betty dear. How are you today? It can’t be easy for you knowing what today is?”

Betty didn’t even flinch or stop to answer her questions knowing full well the old women would just keep talking. Besides, Betty was asked these same questions over and over almost all the time. She had prepared herself for today though. There would be a relentless pity parade just for her. 

“Have you heard from him? Well I suppose you wouldn’t would you. Still it’s such a shame what happened. Some things just aren’t meant to be.”

“That will be 23.50, Mrs Rownen .” Betty tucked her loose blond hair behind her ear out of her face and waited for Mrs Rownen to hand her the money. 

“Are you coping okay dear?”

“Yes I’m fine thanks. Have a nice day.” Betty handed the lady her bags, giving her a sickly sweet fake smile just so she would leave and say nothing more.

Of course I would be more fine if you didn’t insist on talking to me about it every time you came in the shop, Betty grumbled to herself as she started on the next customer. Mr brown.

“Bettzzy how you goin love? It’s a sad day for all of us today. My grandson tells me he keeps the grave neat and tidy.”

This onslaught Betty knew would be worse than the last.

“Don’t wait too long to get back out there though, you haven't got a lot of time left,” The old man chuckled, handing Betty some money.

She was only 26 and it made her blood boil that he had the audacity to be so sexist, but as usual she said nothing. Just giving him a tight lipped grin and sending Mr Brown on his way.

Only 7 hours and 45 minutes to go. 

Jughead Jones had been on the road for a week and a half. He’d travelled over 1000km on his bike and he still didn’t think it was far enough. Nothing ever would be when he was running from himself, from his life back home. The expectations, the responsibilities, the people. He had to get away from it all. Clear his head and have some time to think.

‘Welcome to Riverdale the town with Pep’ 

Jughead slowed down rolling into the quaint town that looked like a good place to stop for a night or two. He could feel there was something off about his bike. Not enough revs per minute he pondered. Maybe he would stop in on a mechanic too. 

But first, food was more important. 

Usually Jughead would find a fast food joint or a diner and have a sit down meal, but it had been almost 9 hours since he last ate. Time was of the essence and he was hungry enough to have two meals. Seeing a supermarket Jughead pulled in. FOOD. FOOD. FOOD.

As he switched off his bike and the vibrations of the road disappeared his body went into shock. Finding it hard to stand, he took off his helmet and stretched his muscles before they seized up. Unzipping his leather jacket and combing his hair with his hands, making himself look a bit more presentable he walked into the shop.

Coming from New York to this small town Jughead wasn’t used to small crowds and polite people. The city being the exact opposite, but he definitely preferred it like this. He stopped in the doorway, helmet under his arm and admired the clean fully stocked supermarket. He didn’t care if people thought he was weird. In New York the supermarkets were always empty and smelled of garbage. He saw customers addressing the checkout staff by their names even though he noticed one blond woman didn’t wear a badge. 

His eyes lingered on her - Betty he had eavesdropped - for longer than normal. She was stunning. Her beauty catching him off guard. WOW. Jughead couldn't help but feel instantly attracted to her. Luckily she hadn't noticed him staring from afar.

Eyes front Jughead.

Heading straight for the potato chip aisle, he couldn’t decide if there were a pair of eyes watching him and he didn’t want to check. Slightly nervous to think they could be her’s. Jughead grabbed a few bottles of Gatorade, some bread, Bananas, A hot chicken that would all get eaten as soon as he left the shop and of course too many packets of chips. 

Heading to the front of the shop again to pay he heard shouting. 

“You don’t have to be so rude, Betty,” The customer spat, “I'm just saying we all feel sorry for you.”

The look on Betty’s face was one of pure horror and rage. Jughead couldn’t help, but feel confused at the altercation, but it was none of his business. 

Lining up at her checkout he started to notice a pattern. For one she only spoke when necessary and everyone else seemed to be asking her if she was okay. As though something horrible had happened. Granted she did look a bit run down, but he thought her messy hair looked cute. 

As it was almost his turn their eyes met for a brief moment. They were deep brown and almost mesmerising as they stared into his own. She looked sceptical as to what Jughead was doing there and then looked away. A pink flush crept onto her cheeks as he continued to watch her, brightening up her face making him smirk to himself. He always did have an effect on the ladies. It was his leather jacket that did the trick usually. 

“Hi,” Jughead said, not expecting a reply. 

“Hi.”

Her voice was soft and unlike other times he had heard her speak there was no strain in her voice. As she went through his items Jughead was astounded that this woman, Betty, had become even more beautiful up close. 

Usually Jughead was smooth and didn't often get nervous around women, but at that very moment he had no idea what to say to her. Even ‘ Busy day?’ seemed stupid in his mind.

“Can you put this at the end there?” She handed him a sign not looking at him that said - We would be happy to serve you at another checkout. 

“Going for a break?” 

“Yep,” she replied as Jughead placed it at the end of the counter sending the other customers away. “ Only started half an hour ago but who needs a job right?”

Her sardonic humor making them both unknowingly smirk to themselves. 

“Rough day huh?”

“Everyday's a rough day,” she quipped back. 

“That’s 39.70.” She paused, waiting for him and smiled for a fleeting moment. One that Jughead in fact did capture with his own eyes. It was genuine and soft. Something told him that was a rare occurrence for her.

“Know any good diners or food joints around here?” Jughead asked quickly. His brain finally piecing together a sentence that could lead somewhere. 

“Pop’s makes really good burgers and fries. It’s just up this main road a bit more. You can’t miss it.” 

Her voice was uneasy as she spoke like she hadn’t had a proper conversation with a person in a long time and had forgotten how to talk. 

“Sounds good. Thanks.”

They both nodded not knowing what to say next. Should he say good bye or was that too formal for such a casual meeting. What was happening to him? He was never like this around women. He always knew what to say. So instead of saying anything he walked out the door. 

Confidence was his thing. No one had ever rendered him so speechless before. Not even Toni when they had first met. She intrigued him and Jughead wanted to know more about her. Too bad he wasn’t staying long enough to find out. 

Putting his food into the storage compartment of his bike he switched it on, zipping his jacket up and putting on his helmet. Looking around, deciding which way he was going to go a pair of eyes watched him from inside the shop. They were her eyes for sure this time and Jughead didn’t hesitate to stare right back at her before flicking his dark visor down and riding off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST A LITTLE NOTE-- Jughead is from NEWYORK not LA hahaha   
> sorry for any confusion
> 
> hope you all like it :) let me know in the comments or on my tumblr sweetbettycooper 
> 
> Also the posting schedule is Tuesdays and Fridays for this fic :D

“FOUR WEEKS!” Jughead raged at the apprentice mechanic who was seemingly only the messenger from his boss. “THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY BIKE? IT WAS ONLY A MINOR JOB.”

“I- I’m sorry sir. Maybe we can put a rush on your parts. Just wait here let me get Lez.”

The young boy rushed off, intimidated by Jughead’s dangerous persona. He didn’t have four weeks to wait for bike parts. Hell he didn’t have four days. This trip was only supposed to be one week. Then it turned into two and now a whole month more? Jughead didn’t know if he could swing that with his work, but honestly it was the excuse he was looking for to stay away from home longer. He wasn’t ready to go back.

“Mr Jones? I’m sorry there son, but four weeks is the best we can do. Our suppliers only deliver every month and turns out you needed a new transmission.” 

Jughead was quiet for a moment stewing in regret. Wishing he hadn’t worried about the strange noise his bike had been making and waited till he had got home to fix it.

“In the meantime we can give you a loan car to drive around?”

“I’ll just walk,” Jughead grumbled, rubbing his hand over his face. 

“We appreciate your business son and don’t worry it won't be any longer than that. We’ll call you if it's any earlier.”

“Thanks,” Jughead mumbled as he left. For nothing. 

Now he was stuck here for four weeks. In this town he didn’t know. In this state he didn’t even know. Jughead had ridden for days on end, he had stopped paying attention after a while. 

All his possessions were back at the motel he had checked into earlier except for a few things he kept in his backpack. Usually Jughead had his camera wrapped around his neck too,but he knew now he had all this time on his hands that he would have plenty of chances to capture a sunset or two. Photography was his passion although he didn’t get to do it very often. His work and personal life kept him extremely busy. 

An investment banker wasn’t a simple walk in the park.

Jughead was hungry again as he walked the streets of Riverdale. He had already been to Pops today, but like Betty had said the food was delicious. He had to go back for his dinner. 

Ordering two serves of fries, a milkshake and a burger Jughead sat in a booth at the back of the diner, pulling out his laptop. 

No time like the present to catch up on some work emails. Lots of work emails. Jughead had one rule when he started his trip. NO PHONE CONTACT. He had his phone for safety purposes and used it to tell people he was extending his trip and some usual mindless social media scrolling but other than that no one was to contact him. If they did he wouldn’t reply. 

Jughead knew he already had lots of missed calls and texts from one person in particular, but he wasn’t going to reply. She knew the rules. Unless it was an emergency, he wouldn’t reach out.

Eating all of his dinner and another 4 milkshakes later it was past midnight and Jughead still hadn’t finished answering a week and a half backlog of his emails. He had confirmed with his boss that he could work virtually for the next four weeks which he was grateful for. 

J: Hey my bike has broken down and I’m going to be stuck for four weeks before I can get home. Don’t worry I’ll make it back in time.

Jughead texted her now knowing he wouldn’t get a reply this late. He kept it short and maybe a bit cold but it was an emergency text. That’s all.

T: What Really? Jug no I miss you  
T: Are you okay? How are you?  
T: It’s so good to hear from you. I wish you would text me back.  
T: Do you have an answer for me? Everyone wants to know !

The messages kept coming but Jughead turned his phone off, sighing heavily. Surprised she messaged back so late. All the drama he was trying to escape suddenly beared down heavily on him once more. He had no answer for her. He didn’t even want to think about anything to do with home. He just wanted some peace and quiet. 

THUMP THUMP THUMP.

Maybe quiet was too much to ask. Jughead looked out the window, in the direction of the loud music. Even from inside the diner he could hear the obnoxious lyrics booming from a blue car that had just pulled up outside the diner. 

“You coulda had a bad bitch, non-committal  
Help you with your career just a little” 

Lizzo. He recognised the song. But what he hadn’t expected was to see Betty stumble out of the car and walk into the diner. His chest lept in a flutter seeing her again and still wearing her work clothes. Jughead’s mind went blank of all his thoughts, the only thing existing was Betty. She strutted in like she was on fire, he couldn’t look away. She captivated him. Made him feel things he hadn’t ever felt before and that scared him. He shouldn’t be focusing on her or thinking about her but Jughead just couldn’t help it. 

Sliding lower in his seat Jughead tried to remain invisible to her. He didn’t want to get up and leave, because she might think he was a creep for being out so late. Instead he pulled his jacket collar up around his neck and face hiding it slightly before focusing on his work. Eavesdropping whether he wanted to or not.

“Hey there Betty. How’s your night?” Pop greeted her in his teddy bear like voice.

“Finally over. Why I agreed to a three to midnight contract is beyond me,” She sighed sadly. 

“Just your usual then?”

“Yeah thanks Pop you have no idea how much I need this.” Betty cupped her face in her hands as she sat at the counter. She didn’t remove them for several minutes having a moment to herself. 

“Ahhh God,” She sniffled, wiping her eyes as she appeared from her hiding place. She was clearly in pain, hurting for something or someone and Jughead cringed at the thought. She didn’t deserve this. 

“Sorry, I’m such a mess Pop. Today was one of the worst.”

“It’s okay not to be okay Betty. You never deserved what happened to you. Stay as long as you want.” Pop gave her a warm encouraging smile. 

“I just have to give this milkshake to that guy over there and then I’ll get yours.”

SHIT!!!! Jughead ducked further into his chair. He forgot about his fifth milkshake order, but it was too late, Betty was already looking at him. God this was worse than walking out when she had first arrived. Why hadn’t he just done that?. 

Betty felt shell shocked as she realised the same guy from the supermarket earlier today was sitting in one of the booths close by. She was used to being the only one here at this time of night and now he had just heard and seen her small break down. He probably thought she was insane and that just made Betty feel even more upset. 

Cautiously making eye contact with him again Betty couldn’t hold his gaze looking away immediately. She wiped her tears away and cleared her throat, pulling herself together. Crying in front of the smoking hot new guy in town? 

Greattttttt.

“He said he’s passing though. Nice to see a new face in town isn’t it?”

Betty just mumbled in response to Pops cheery words. Nothing was nice these days, but this guy's face was a sight for sore eyes.

“So we have one strawberry milkshake, fries and a cheeseburger.”

“Thanks Pop. Think I’m just going to go home tonight and eat.” Betty waved him goodbye wanting to get out of there as fast as she could. Turning around out of her chair, just as her feet hit the shiny floor Betty’s face collided with a hard chest. 

Tumbling backwards strong arms held her steady. “Shit sorry. Sorry.” 

His voice was just as perfect as she remembered. It hadn’t left her brain all shift. Just the way he said Hi made her legs feel like jello and now here he was in front of her, touching her arm and making her feel things she thought were impossible.

Betty hadn’t felt another human touch in 13 months. His hand burned into her skin making her freeze on the spot. He smelt like strawberry milkshake and something different that Betty had never smelt before. She was so overwhelmed by him Betty didn’t know what was happening. 

“Are you okay?” She heard him ask. Betty’s eyes were fixated on his hands that were holding her up. 

“Ahhh yeah sorry I didn’t see you.” She pulled away from him, holding onto her food for dear life. 

“I was just leaving.” Betty pushed past him coldly looking at the floor. She didn’t want to see his face, scared she would freeze up again.

But the awkward fact was that so was he. The gorgeous man followed behind Betty and out the door. She walked faster, not looking back almost feeling a bit paranoid. Just as she was about to unlock her car his footsteps came right up beside her. 

“Thanks for suggesting this place. I don’t think I have ever eaten a burger that tasted so good,” Jughead flashed her a small friendly smile not sure if he should be talking to her or not. The way she had reacted to him was not something Jughead was accustomed with. But he wanted to make sure she was okay. 

“You’re welcome,” Betty nodded shyly, opening her car door. She didn’t want to give a bad first impression but she feared she already had. 

QUICK before he leaves think of something to say so he doesn’t think you're a bitch. 

“If you're staying awhile you should check out SweetWater River. It's beautiful this time of year,” she spoke quietly with a small smile. 

“Maybe I will.” Jughead clutched the strap on his backpack a little bit tighter. He really liked talking to her. Even if they didn’t say much. Her cute smile makde the awkwardness worth it. 

“So you're planning to stay a while then?” Betty raised her eyebrows in surprise looking straight at him finally. People never stayed in Riverdale. The motel was almost always empty. 

“My bike broke down so I have to hang around here and wait until it’s fixed.”

He was staying! For how long Betty didn’t know, but something about that made her stomach twist in knots. Maybe it was the idea of seeing him around and the fact that he didn’t know anything about her made her feel less depressed. He didn’t look at her with sadness or pity instead she saw warmth and curiosity. 

Talking to him made her feel better. Less sad and angry and for the first time she liked not feeling like that. The way he swayed almost nervously in front of her made Bettys eyes sparkle. She liked this guy and she didn’t even know his name. 

But who was she kidding? Someone this good looking had to have a pretty girlfriend back home. And just like that there was rain on her parade. Her glass was half empty once more. 

“I went to Riverdale Mechanic Shop, are they any good?” He asked her a bit concerned for the welfare of his expensive bike. Knocking Betty out of her sad thoughts. He was still half smiling at her so that had to be good right?

“Ahhhh Welllll they are known for scamming people out of their money so just make sure you stay on top of them.” 

“Really?! Great,” Jughead grimaced sarcastically rolling his eyes, “Just what I need.”

“Do you- I mean… it’s late and the one taxi in Riverdale isn’t very good,” Betty stumbled over her words. The conversation entering enchanted waters. Ones she hadn’t been in for a long long time. The old her would have easily offered him a lift but pessimistic Betty didn’t even think he would say yes if she offered. 

“It’s okay. I like to walk and the motel isn’t far,” he smiled at her again. Betty noticed he hadn’t really stopped smiling since they had been talking. 

“Just make sure to avoid Turners lane. This town might look cute but it has a nasty underbelly. If you walk down it you might come out in a coma,” Betty Warned him. 

“Walk down Turners lane got it,” he joked, which almost made Betty chuckle. ALMOST. He was funny, she liked that so he earned at least a small smirk as she looked at him shyly.

“I’m Jughead in case you were wondering,” he paused nervously like he was deciding if he should say more. Betty could clearly see he was nervous, their eye contact sending goosebumps over her skin. Something about his unease made her feel good and gave her hope. 

“Betty.” She blushed and looked down at her feet. The heated look in his eyes too much to handle.

“Maybe I’ll see you around?” 

“It’s a small town so I’m sure you will.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey freinds hope you enjoy the update :) 
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments or on my tumblr sweetbettycooper
> 
> This fic updates every friday and tuesday :)

Despite what Betty had said Jughead didn’t see her around the next day when he went out exploring with his camera. Not even the day after. She wasn’t around town nor at pops and when he went into her work for nonessential snacks she wasn’t at the checkouts either. 

Jughead felt like a stalker after that. Deliberately going around town pretending to take photos of interesting landscapes when he was really hoping to bump into a girl who was next level for him. 

Back in New York he would be the one getting chased by women. So this was definitely all new to him and he preferred it. Not that he was chasing her. He didn’t even think she was interested and neither was he. Was he? She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Beating all of them at home by a mile. He shouldn’t really say that, but it was true. 

So yeah … maybe he was interested. Just a little. 

His life was just so messed up right now, Jughead liked being around someone who didn’t know him. Who didn’t expect anything from him. 

He could see in the way she acted and by her small breakdown at Pops that Betty had other things going on in her own life. Sad, horrible and unfair things, but that didn’t scare him away. Jughead wanted to know more. Hold her and tell her that everything would be okay. They were strangers, but he didn’t want to be. Jughead wanted more of her. How much? Well that remained to be decided.

He’d spent most of the day at SweetWater River, reading and working and decided to get something a bit healthier for dinner that night. There was only so much fast food a person could eat. 

Walking into the supermarket at 8pm Jughead’s eyes flew straight to the checkouts to see if Betty was there. He couldn't help it. His heart somersaulted when he saw that she was indeed serving tonight. She looked less angry than she had last time, but her smile never appeared. 

Jughead bought a sandwich and an apple and made a point to linger in the frozen aisle just so he could watch her work without getting noticed by her . He told himself he wasn’t a creep he was just looking at all the ice-creams. But right now Jughead was living for the moments when she would nervously tuck her hair behind her ear and run her fingers along the cash register as though it was made of gold. He smirked when he overheard her sarcastic comments to people that he had always wanted to say, but never wanted to be rude.

Betty didn’t give a crap and he loved it. 

God he was such a stalker.

For the next few nights Jughead came into the shop later and later and admired her from afar. Sometimes she would see him come in so of course he would talk to her. Her nervous blush and shy smile seemed to be only reserved for him. But when she didn’t notice him Jughead just liked to remain hidden. For now anyway.

The other guys she worked with were constantly hitting on her. Trying to touch her and make her smile. One guy in particular just never left her alone. But Betty was having none of that. She locked up just like she had at Pops when Jughead had caught her falling. She was extremely uncomfortable and her resting bitch face got a really good work out.

Jughead hated that these guys had no respect for her. He wanted to rip them a new one for hurting her like that. No woman should have to put up with such vulgar behaviour especially when she was already going through alot. 

On Friday night Jughead walked into the supermarket just before closing time at midnight. He had always been a night owl and was in need of a snack to get him through his work tomorrow. 

Betty smiled at him as she watched Jughead walk in. She had been waiting to see his face all night. There was something about his mop of black hair and sharp cheekbones that made her heart beat faster. If the only contact she could have with him was serving him at the counters than she would take every minute. 

“Betty can you go and put this money in the safe out the back. I can serve the last few customers,” Her boss appeared, draining all signs of seeing Jughead from her current reality. 

“Sure,” She replied in disappointment. Not like she had been waiting to serve Jughead or anything. 

By the time she had finished counting all the money and had deposited it safely away, the store was closed and everyone except for her manager and Chuck had left. 

“Have a good weekend you two . See you both on Monday.”

Betty’s manager always stayed late cleaning the shop, leaving her to walk out to her car with a vile Chuck Clayton in toe. Betty had gone to school with him and knew exactly what sort of person he was. He always made her feel uncomfortable even when he was just looking at her. He was a grade A sleeze bag. His constant flirting drove Betty up the wall and she almost quit a few months ago because of it. But she needed money and if she didnt work she would have nothing in her life.

Betty heard the clicks of a cigarette lighter as she paused under the streetlamp to look for her keys. 

“Plans for the weekend there beautiful?” Chuck drooled, blowing cigarette smoke right into Bettys face.

“God you’re such a pig.” Betty wanted to vomit. Preferably all over Chuck as she waved away his disgusting breath.

“What, come on you like it.” 

“Even if I did have plans I wouldn’t tell you.”

Where were her fucking KEYS!

“Come one Betty, enough with playing hard to get. You know there is something between us.” Chuck reached out to touch her, but Betty flinched away instantly repulsed by him.

“Fucking hell Chuck how many times do I have to say it.We kissed one time I was out of my mind drunk and it was ages ago and it was a big mistake. I would rather kiss a hairy monkey's ass with chlamydia than you. OKAY,” Betty yelled, getting more and more angry. He’d taken advantage of her when she was at her lowest. She marched away from him then over to her car still no keys. 

“No, I don’t believe you.” His arm wrapped around her waist pulling her to him. Betty gagged internally, her body becoming rigid and horrified that he was touching her. She would have to scrub hard in the shower tonight.

“GET - YOUR- HANDS- OFF- ME!” she shouted, punching him in the face, sending him tumbling backwards.In hindsight that may have been a mistake, although it felt good at the time to finally do that to Chuck. What came next though definitely did not make his bleeding nose worth it. 

He was more determined and grabbed Betty from behind pinning her against her car so she couldn’t move. She could feel his lips trailing up her neck, but before Betty could scream or resist he wasn’t holding her anymore. Instead a dark figure was wrestling Chuck and yelling words Betty could hear, but her brain was in so much shock she couldn't comprehend what they were. 

She went to step away and get out of there, but as she did their two bodies crashed into her, knocking Betty to the ground where she hit her head on the bumper of her car sending her world into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS UPDATE :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below or on my tumblr sweetbettycooper
> 
> This fic updates every tuesday and friday :)

20 minutes earlier

Jughead had only nipped to the back of the shop to get a bottle of water and some snacks that he didn’t really need. He had been eating alot lately but he would use any excuse to come in and see Betty. So it went without saying that he was definitely disappointed when he returned to the checkouts and saw that she was gone. 

One minute she was there and then she wasn’t. What was going on?

The whole point of this snack trip was to see her. So Jughead decided to be bold and wait for her outside when she finished her shift, hoping to talk to her. Finally make a move and ask Betty if she wanted to get a late night coffee. He knew she finished at midnight which wasn’t long away. It would be a nice surprise and he hoped she would say yes. Jughead wanted to get to know her. Maybe having someone new to talk to would help her smile a bit more. Plus it would make him smile too. There was just something about her.

Standing in the shadows, Jughead waited. In a non -stalkerish kind of way, of course . He ran through all the ways he could ask Betty, but none of them seemed right. Jughead could see she was such a genuine person unlike some of the fake people he knew in LA and none of his usual smooth lines seemed right to use. 

When he heard her voice, the rattling of his heart became louder in his ears. Here she comes as beautiful as ever Jughead mused stepping out into the light. 

Wait why was this guy talking to her? Jughead squinted and recognised him as Betty’s perverted co-worker. She was yelling at him for probably a good reason and looked very uncomfortable. 

What was he…..?

Jughead eyes went wide with fury at the next thing he saw. His fists balling into iron jack hammers ready for a fight. RIGHT THAT’S IT YOU FUCK HEAD!

Racing over to Betty, a seething Jughead yanked the bastard away from her. No one got to touch her like that. Especially when it was obvious that she didn’t like it. 

Jughead didn’t want to be up for an assault charge, but one or two punches to this ass holes face wouldn’t hurt him. It’s what the rat deserved. The guy was strong, but he was no match for Jughead as they wrestled around. Throwing each other against the car roughly. 

“What the? Who the hell are you?” Chuck winced trying to be intimidating.

“You stay the fuck away from her, you hear me! or so help me god I wil make your life hell!”

Jughead’s dark streak that he didn’t often show broke through all his walls and completely took over. Creating a dangerous sinister man who would do anything to protect the people he cared about. It frightened Chuck to his core like a scared little child. 

“You’re fucking crazy!” With a few shoves Chuck ran into the night. 

It was at that moment that Jughead glanced over to where Betty had been standing. Making sure she was okay, now that devient had left them alone. He was still breathing like an angry bull and Jughead quickly tried to calm down so he didn’t scare Betty away, but as his eyes drifted around she was nowhere in sight.

Shit! Jughead mentally kicked himself feeling utterly stupid. What the hell had he been thinKKIINNGGGG

SHIT !

With sadness Jughead had only meant to look down at his thick combat boots wondering how much it would hurt if they did happen to end up flying into his cheek bone. Instead a ton of bricks crashed down upon him.

SHIT! Crashing to the ground with the metaphorical bricks, loose gravel stabbed into his knees. Jughead knelt beside Bettys beautiful limp body. In a crazy panic Jughead checked her over from head to toe. His hands hovering over her body almost afraid to touch her. 

Had she fainted from shock? What was going on?

“BETTY CAN YOU HEAR ME? SQUEEZE MY HANDS!”

She didn’t squeeze back. 

Getting more and more worried that she wouldn’t wake up Jughead reached for her face and turned it to look at him. His hands fit perfectly around her cheeks warming her cold skin. 

“Betty! It’s Jughead. We met this week. In the shop. My bike broke. Remember? Never mind. You need to wake up for me,” Jughead babbled nervously. As Betty’s head rolled from laying on its side Jughead saw blood. It was in her hair and down her face and now it was on his hands. 

Gently Jughead touched her head just to see if it was still bleeding. It wasn’t. Then to his delight Betty winced in pain as he touched her, growing and waking up slightly.

“Oh thank god,” Jughead sighed in relief. His fingers tracing along the otherside of her face. Betty’s hair soft like feathers. Her skin perfect against his own…. Her lips……Her lips….

Fuck not now Jughead. FOCUS.

“Come on let’s get you up.”

As he lifted her to a sitting position, Betty’s head rolled around on her neck unsupported. So Jughead leaned her gently against the wheel of her car. Jughead could tell Betty was semi conscious, but she was still completely out of it. Crouched beside her he paused contemplating what his next move should be.

“Betty? We should probably get you to hospital?” Jughead held her face again speaking softly. He just couldn’t resist the opportunity. Something deep down inside of him screamed the words HOLD HER. Another quieter voice inside his head also tried to yell at him, but those words he ignored.

“I’m just going to look for your keys okay?” Reaching for her bag Jughead found a lot of random things in her purse with her keys tucked in a separate pocket.

“No…Mmmm....No,” Betty mumbled trying to open her eyes, “MMM Fine.”

Shaking his head Jughead chuckled, “You are nowhere near fine. Come on....”

He was going to help her whether she wanted it or not. Slinging her hand bag over his shoulder Jughead stood, reaching down to lift Betty up. 

“MM no. I can do it.”

Wow this woman was stubborn but that only made Jughead like her even more. Granted she had woken up more but she definitely couldn’t stand by herself. 

Surprisingly scrambling to her feet slowly Betty became vertical after a minute or two. 

“You good?”

“I’m fine, fine,” She grumbled. Her usual attitude returning. Taking a step towards her car door Betty’s balance was gone completely, sending her falling directly into Jugheads open arms.

“You smell like grilled cheeeeeeese snadwiches,” Betty cooed into his chest. Her mood completely changing as soon as she was against Jughead's body. Wrapped in his warm embrace. She needed him and her subconscious knew that.

Jughead laughed at her cute rambling. “Do I?” No one had ever said that to him before.

“I’d like to eat you for breakfast. Bite off a piece of you … of that deliccciousnessssnesss.”

Laughing uncontrollably Jughead guided Betty into the car. Unlocking it and placing her in the passenger's seat. 

“Even when you’re concussed you’re still gorgeous,” He smiled shyly to himself, buckling her in. Jughead wasn’t worried he’d said such an intimate thing, because Betty probably wouldn’t even remember it in the morning. Besides the bright droopy smile that came to her face told him she needed to hear it.

Checking her licence for her home address Jughead drove them to Betty’s apartment. He’d decided against the hospital as there wasn’t alot of blood and Betty seemed to be recovering well. Plus he hated hospitals.

“Where are we?” She asked in her drunk like state of mind. 

“At your apartment complex. You live in apartment six at ninety-one Elm street right?”

“Nooooo I live on Elm street,” she babbled mindlessly, squinting out the window. Like she didn’t believe they were at the right place.

“Right sorry.” Another throaty chuckle escaped Jughead’s lips. She was hilarious like this. Jughead couldn’t even imagine her drunk. 

No, that was a lie he could totally imagine it. Even though he shouldn’t.

“You should be sorry. And stop smiling, you're making me happy.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone hope you enjoy the update. from here on out its nothing but fun bughead fluff. I'm really excited to post the next few chapters because they are just so fluffy hahah 
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments or on my tumblr sweetbettycooper. 
> 
> this fic updates every Tuesday and Friday :)

Jughead ended up carrying Betty up the three flights of stairs to her apartment bridal style. Her head safely resting in the crease of his shoulder. No matter how much she resisted and argued he could tell she really wanted him to carry her. Maybe it was the way she looked at him when she thought he wasn’t paying attention or that he didn’t even carrier her in the beginning just to please her, letting her lean onto him instead . 

Fumbling with the keys, Jughead unlocked her door and carried her inside. Placing her on the sofa. 

“I could have walked you know.”

“I know,” Jughead agreed with a wink. Shifting his gaze briefly from her Betty’s he looked around her apartment. 

It was clean but small. The kitchen felt like it was part of the lounge room, but nevertheless it was a sight to behold. Everywhere he looked there was colour. The couch was bright blue, the rugs patterned with all kinds of shapes, the walls bright pink and yellow, throw pillows till the eye could see and so much art was hanging from the walls. But not the type one would buy from a shop. It was the sort with meaning. Like a small drawing she had done on a whim or even a poem she had mindlessly written that deserved a place on the wall. Even her kitchen cupboards were all covered in sheet music.

Jughead wanted to look at it all but right now he had to stop the beautiful woman in front of him from going to sleep. With her concussion it was not a wise move.

“Wow!” Jughead breathed out in wonder. Truly amazed at it all.

“People don’t come inside my home,” Betty suddenly sat up looking panicked, “You shouldn’t be here. You need to leave.”

For some reason Jughead had the sudden urge to call her baby, but he resisted. 

“B-etty it’s okay lay back down.” Jughead knelt down to her level, his hand on her arm guiding her to lay on the soft cushions.

“Your place is amazing!! I love it.” He said it so genuinely that Betty couldn’t help, but instantly believe him and relax.

“Really?” She asked timidly like no one had ever said that to her before.

“As real as the concussion you have,” He joked, “So let’s get you fixed up. Do you have a first aid kit?”

“In the bath- bathroom,” Betty answered softly, finally accepting his help. 

“Okay. Don’t go to sleep on me. I’ll be right back.”

“You better be,” She whispered with her small rare smile that was just for him.

Jughead had meant to stand at that point and leave, but he just couldn’t break his gaze from Betty’s. Their eyes didn’t even blink as they stared at each other. Jughead even found himself brushing her gold curls behind her ear making her smile grow wider. They were still practically strangers and yet there was this seismic pull between them that they couldn’t ignore. A connection so strong Jughead lost all control when he was around her.But then she blinked and reality set in around them again. 

“Slowly dying of a head injury over here,” she quipped in a tender voice. 

“Right. Right. Bathroom I’m going.”

As Jughead walked the three steps to her bathroom he didn’t even feel embarrassed that he had just unashamedly stared at her for a good 60 seconds. 

Why? 

Because she had just done the exact same thing.

Her bathroom was a bit bigger than Jughead had been expecting with a large tub on the far wall, a separate shower and a large potted plant with the name Frank the Fern attached to it. Opening the mirror on her vanity cabinet he found an array of makeup, creams and perfumes that were definitely not what he was looking for. 

Checking the bottom cabinet Jughead found a large first aid kit tucked behind a few dusty personal items. He had to move them out of the way so even though Jughead felt bad for snooping he needed that kit. An unopened pregnancy test, one sock, a curling wand and a box of opened condoms. 

The cobwebs told him not to worry, but the small foil packets caught him off guard. Filling his head with images he really shouldn’t be thinking about. Quickly trying to put everything back the way it was and keep his mind out of the gutter Jughead stupidly bumped the box spilling condoms all over the floor.

Shit! 

Frantically gathering them up and telling himself to get it together Jughead raced back to Betty. Trying to even out his fast breathing and forget that little lapse in concentration happened. 

“Got it!”

“Good I was beginning to worry you’d gotten lost.”

“You feeling okay?” Jughead asked as he scooched the coffee table closer to the couch and sat on it. Opening the first aid kit beside him.

“I’ve been worse.” As sad as that was Jughead believed her. He could see the pain in her eyes as soon as she referenced her past but he didn’t want to pry. Not right now.

“I’m just going to clean up the blood and rub some antiseptic on it for now. Do you mind?” He rambled prepping a cotton bud with alcohol.

“Are you a doctor?” Betty quizzed him with a playful glint in her eye as she sat up on the edge of the seat.

“No I’m an investment banker,” He chuckled, “But believe it or not I have done this before. Now hold still.”

Leaning forward Jughead carefully dabbed the soaked cotton at the bloody site. He was trying to be extremely gentle, but Betty hissed in pain and pulled away. “Owww.”

It was like a reflex reaction. In an instant Jughead captured her face in his other hand holding her closer. Their eyes meeting in another spellbinding gaze. Their faces were so close. Not close enough to kiss Jughead noticed straight away, but closer than they had ever been before.

“Sorry,” He whispered, reaching to do it again. 

“I bet that your friend wasn’t being assaulted..Ow.. by her coworker and then got knocked to the ...Ow...ground by the guy who came and saved her.”

“No it was after a game of paintball. Did I really do this to you?” Jughead froze, realisation and guilt at the forefront of his mind.

“It’s not your fault. I was in the way.” The way Betty spoke killed Jughead the most. It was like she thought it was her fault that he shouldn’t have bothered in the first place. 

Pausing what he was doing Jughead grasped Betty’s hands and rested them on her knees. He held them for a short minute staring at their entwined fingers before he spoke.

“Betty, I am so so sorry. I just saw that guy attacking you and I lost it. If he ever lays a hand on you again, you let me know and I’ll kill him. This is all my fault.”

There were three things Jughead realised in that moment. One Betty no longer flinched away from his touch, she welcomed it. Two he spoke like he would be around in her life for a lot longer than four weeks, which deep down scared him. And three Betty actually giggled in front of him. A genuine cute giggle that was paired with a rose blush. Beautiful.

“I’ll let you know,” There it was again. A symphony of light hearted amusement.“And Jughead it’s okay. You’re making up for it now right?”

He just smiled back at her and nodded, continuing his soft work. Happy that she was okay. 

“What were you doing there anyway?”

“Welllll…” he paused, he wasn’t going to lie to her, “I was waiting until your shift finished to see if you wanted to grab a late night coffee with me.”

“Oh.” The deafening silence and her shocked uneasy expression told him he definitely should have lied. 

“Yeah,” he confirmed, nervously looking at her, trying to gauge what she was thinking. Nothing but turmoil flickering all over her face. In an instant Jughead realised he didn’t want her to answer. She wasn’t in the right mind and he didn’t want her to say no.

“You’re all fixed up there now. Do you want to head to bed or sleep here on the couch tonight?”

“Umm I just want to sit here for a minute with netflix. I don’t feel so good.”

“Okay,” Jughead nodded, cleaning up the kit. Trying not to be awkward after what he had just told her.

“I’ll just see myself out.”

Standing with hesitation Jughead walked to the door. He didn’t want to leave her like this, but she had sparked up alot and the bump on her head didn’t look as bad as he had first thought . So leaving was probably best. 

“Jughead?”

Surprise and hope jerked in his heart at the sound of her voice. Wiping around to look at her, Betty was walking towards him. She was wobbly and then with a few more steps Betty fainted into Jughead’s arms. 

“Come on.”

Whatever she was going to say didn’t matter. He came to sit beside her back on the couch again, holding her tightly. He couldn’t leave her like this. Slowly but surely her head came to rest on his shoulder. Her arm slinking around his waist and her body curled into his. Downton Abbey lulling her to sleep. Having her in his arms was the most amazing feeling. Jughead couldn’t even describe it. His heart was racing, his mind elated with thoughts that he hadn’t had in a long time. 

He knew in the morning Betty would be back to her usual closed off self who probably regretted everything about this night, but it was all worth it. To have this moment. Jughead felt so close to her and yet he knew practically nothing about her. 

Carrying her to bed Jughead knew exactly what he was going to do in the next three weeks of staying in this town. Spend every minute he could getting to know this woman.

Tucking her in Betty woke slightly. Her hand didn’t fall straight to the bed. Instead it trailed along the curves of his face and then his chest. Feeling him delicately. 

“So. Hot.”

Was she still concussed? He didn’t think she was but there would be no way of knowing.

“Ask me for coffee tomorrow.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving all of your comment thnk you so much !!  
> If you like this chapter dont hesitate to let me know in the comments below or on my tumblr sweetbettycooper  
> This fic updates every tuesday and friday :)

Betty woke with someone standing on top of her head. Or at least, that’s what it felt like anyway. She had the worst headache. Everything seemed foggy as she opened her eyes and saw it was 10am. Feeling like she’d been rammed like a truck, Betty turned her face into her pillow and groaned loudly before she slowly forced herself to stand, feeling uneasy on her feet. 

A nice warm shower and some breakfast was exactly what she needed right now. Nothing else was on her mind. 

With her eyes still semi closed, she padded into the bathroom and turned on the shower, making sure the water was nice and hot before she closed the door and stripped off her work clothes from yesterday. 

WEIRD, she thought mindlessly. She always got changed into pajamas. She never slept in her regular clothes.

The warm water felt incredible against her skin. She sighed and tilted her head back, fully submerging herself into bliss, but when she tried to run her fingers through her hair soothingly, she gasped in agony at a sharp pain. 

“Ow.” Betty cringed, touching her fingers to the tender bump on her head again. “What the hell?” She hissed confused for a moment, cursing her life for such a horrible start to the weekend. 

“Oh my god.” Betty almost choked.

Chuck and Jughead. The unmistakably hot new guy in town who always stared at her at work.

Her face burned with embarrassment as last night flashed in her eyes. How had it taken her this long to remember what had happened? 

Oh God, she’d let him into her home. Her weird, crazy apartment. She’d talked to him like an idiot and had been a floundering mess. Oh god, Oh my God. Betty started to softly bang her head against the tiles, ashamed and horrified, forgetting she really shouldn’t do that. Instantly infuriated when pain spiked at the side of her head once more. “Fuck my life.”

Wait! Betty froze, her eyes going wide. Had Jughead carried her to bed? And tucked her in? Had he left or WAS HE STILL HERE? 

Her heart began to race in a huge panic. Technically he was a stranger to her and he was just “passing through town” who even did that? It was more like he was sizing someone up to rob their house and leave town. 

Betty slipped out the shower as fast as she could. Imagining her apartment empty of all her valuables. Only wrapping a towel around her body, her feet slipping along the floorboards as she sprinted out of the bathroom. She headed straight for her crystal glass collection and old records. They were the most valuable things to her. They lived in the far corner of her apartment next to the TV, which was still also present and accounted for. Bending over she rifled through her collection counting each one.

“gnffhHhh….HOLY...FUCK..”

“AHHHHHHH,” Betty screamed in terror as a deep husky voice from behind her scared her half to death. 

She spun around to find a stunned Jughead lying on her couch covering his eyes. 

“What are you doing here!” She shrieked in total chaotic embarrassment. Mortified at the thought of what he had just woken up to. A woman in a short towel bending over in front of him. 

He probably saw everything! From her backyard to her front yard. Her backside to her who-ha. 

“Well yesterday ,” he sat up peeking through his fingers, but quickly hiding his face again, “You got knocked out so I brought you back here and…”

“I remember yesterday, but what are you still doing HERE?” she emphasised to her couch. Holding the towel tighter around herself, standing her ground.

“I had meant to leave, but I thought you might have been getting worse. So I thought I’d stay in case you needed help.”

“So you’re not here to rob me?”

“What No?” Jughead asked in shocked amusement, gingerly uncovering his eyes to check if she was being serious.

“I’m just going to….” Betty pointed to her room and practically ran inside to change. Her face bright red.

Pulling on some sweat pants and an oversized concert shirt, Betty struggled to put her damp hair in a messy bun as the thought of having a man in her apartment frazzled her. Especially one who was smoking hot. Betty was having a total ban on guys at the moment. Not to mention her total ban on people in general also. 

When Betty came back out, Jughead was standing and stretching by her window, looking out onto her balcony. His arm muscles were thick and strong as they flexed. His back arching in the most carnal fashion. It made her body shake with fiery buzz as she stared at him. If she tilted her head just a little she could almost see a distinct V curve at the top of his pants as his shirt stretched above it.

Jughead was so perfectly sexy. How was he even here in her lounge room? Guys like him didn’t hang out with girls like her.

When Jughead spun around Betty flicked her eyes to the ceiling hoping she hadn’t just been caught ogling him.

“I didn’t see anything before,” He quickly said, rubbing the back of his neck. Trying to make his own embarrassment go away.

“Lets just never speak of that again.” She was never going to live that one down and really wanted to pretend it didn’t happen.“But you should leave now. Thank you for bringing me home and fixing my head but you should go about your Saturday now as usual and shower. You smell.”

He didn’t smell, in fact her whole apartment smelt like him now and it was intoxicating. In the best way, but Betty was flustered and words were just spilling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

“Yesterday you said I smell like grilled cheese sandwiches,” He smirked, slowly walking closer to her.

“I never said…” oh wait yes she did. 

Jughead looked at her with a smug grin like yes, yes you did. Normally she would be able to fight back with her sarcasm or dark humor but this morning she had nothing. Betty didn’t even feel angry that she had said that. She felt connected to him in a way that didn’t allow her to be.

“How are you feeling now?” Jughead came to stand in front of her. Overwhelming Betty with his broad chiseled chest. It was covered by a black shirt, but it was old and thin making Betty feel like she could see straight through it. God she wanted to touch it.

“Massive headache, but I’ll be fine,” She croaked talking to his chest rather than looking at him. He wasn’t that much taller than her but if she moved a little bit closer her head would nestle perfectly under his in the nape of his neck.

Wait what is she thinking? Men are bad bad bad.  
Men are the reason she was in her current situation. She had to stay away from him. Starting with stepping away from him right now.

“Let me look,” Jughead said kindly, holting Betty's step back. Gently cupping her cheek to angle her head for him to see. Sending electricity pulsing through her body at the contact. 

She looked at him then while he examined her. He did this a few times last night, Betty remembered. Jughead had held her and stared at her with such big brown caring eyes it felt like a dream come true. He’d even called her gorgeous and asked her for coffee. The things Betty had felt last night and even now around Jughead, shocked her heart making the ice around it start to condensate. It made her want to let her guard down and spend time with him. 

“What if I go shower and change and shout you breakfast at Pops as a sorry for what happened.” He was staring at her now, taking away all the air from Bettys lungs. Of course Betty was attracted to him, what woman wouldn’t be? He made her feel safe and wanted like she could be happy again. It scared her but maybe if she let her guard down just a little, stuck her toes in the water to see what it was like everything would be okay.

She felt more for him than she cared to admit, but it was too soon to be feeling like this wasn’t it? They had just met. One the other hand though, having a friend would do her a world of good.

“On Saturdays I always make my own waffles here at home.”

“A Coffee then?”

“I..aumh.” Betty’s toes curled and her cheeks flushed with warmth. He had asked her again and it thrilled her. 

“It’s okay,” Jughead nodded, conceding defeat, after her silence. He didn’t want to push her. Backing away from her gaze he turned to the door and shrugged on his jacket. 

“Do you like waffles?” She shouted.

Jughead looked back with a smile “Love em.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments or on my tumbrl sweetbettycooper

Betty felt so open and vulnerable for the first time in a long time as she stood there in front of Jughead. Both of their faces growing shy smiles. She felt so nervous having him in her apartment, but she owed him thanks for his heroics last night and deep down she liked being around him.

“Well you better stay because I usually make way too much.”

“Only if you’re sure you want me to eat them all?” Jughead joked, but his soft eyes and underlying question was more obvious to Betty. Did she really want him to stay?

“I’m sure.” She gave him a small nod unable to tear her eyes away from him. This was a big step for her and she could tell by the way Jughead relaxed and nodded back that he knew that too. 

“Sorry for the mess,” She said walking into the kitchen pulling out a mixing bowl and spoons on her island bench. Trying to busy herself so she didn’t show her nerves. 

Jughead smiled looking around, taking off his jacket again. “Don’t worry about it.” 

It wasn’t messy. Her place was just small and it had alot going on. A bit like being inside Betty’s head Jughead assumed.Not that she had a small head. It was the perfect size. He would know he already loved cupping her blushed cheeks in his hands.

He came to lean on the bench across from Betty as she measured out some milk and sugar. He was so close to her, she could feel his warmth and eyes staring, and not just at what she was doing either. The butterflies in her stomach felt more like giant jittery bumble bees looking for honey. He was their honey. 

“Did you want to make the coffee?” Betty asked, pausing to look at him with a smile. Thinking about his twice proposal that they drink some together. Making her feel even more light headed.

“You read my mind,” He winked.

“I only like drinking cappuccinos mostly. So I have a machine if you know how to use it?” Betty pointed to it behind her on the bench.

“I hate black coffee. That's all we drink in New York. It's the worst so I can definitely work with that,” Jughead grinned as he came to stand in front of the machine. Which coincidentally planted him even closer to Betty than before. Damn her small kitchen.

“It almost looks like the same machine I have at home.” The excitement in his voice thrilling her even more. It made Betty excited to think of what more they had in common which was completely unlike her. 

“You’re from New York?”

“Yeah uh - I am,” Jughead said a little sheepishly, realising they didn’t know alot about each other, but he really wanted to change that.

“Oh right investment banker,” Betty said quietly to herself, completely in love with the idea of Jughead in a suit. 

Jughead’s ears pricked when he heard her soft voice surprising him. He had told her that last night and she’d remembered. So the question remained: Did she remember him calling her gorgeous? Or that they’d cuddled?

“The city’s not as great as everyone says though.” Jughead’s voice became darker as he spoke, steering away from the topic of last night. He didn’t want to scare her away by making her remember things that might make her hide behind her walls again. He could already see Betty was starting to appear out from behind them.

“I’ve never been but I’ve always wanted to see The Statue Of Liberty,” Betty sighed, beating her eggs, “It’s a long way from here though.”

“That was kind of the idea,” Jughead chuckled sarcastically, grinding the coffee. He was glad to be facing away from Betty at that point so she couldn’t see that pained expression in his face.

“Trouble in paradise?” She asked, trying to remain calm, cool and collected.

“There was just a lot of shit going on you know? and people treating me like dirt. I just had to get away.”

“Oh trusssttt me I get it. I know.” Hearing Jughead say that he had struggles of his own intrigued Betty even more. Did he have family problems? Was it his job? Or a ex girlfriend? Maybe even a girlfriend? It was possible that he had one back in New York but she didn’t want to focus on that. 

But all the drama made Betty feel more comfortable around him. Like he was almost like her. One problem after another. She could relate to that.

The sudden feeling of her body relaxing for the first time all morning made Betty turn around too quickly when she passed him the milk for their coffee. It didn’t spill thank goodness, but their bodies brushed together as she moved and Betty felt Jughead all over her skin. All hope was lost. Driving the electricity in the room off the richter scale. 

Her sharp intake of breath made Jughead stop brewing the coffee and look at her. Betty had no control over her body any more. What it felt or did when she was around him was apparently not up to her anymore, but up to her melting heart. It beat faster as her eyes looked up to Jughead's lips. Not his eyes. His lips. 

“Sorry,” Betty whispered. Her mouth slightly open to help her breath again.

“Don’t be,” Jughead whispered back, aching to reach his hand out and touch her lips. They were so flushed and plump looking.

They stayed standing together. Their bodys twisted in two directions. Their legs facing towards their perspective breakfast chores opposite each other but their chests and eyes facing each other. Betty’s small kitchen working wonders in the matchmaking department. 

She didn’t dare look him in the eyes, fearing the intimacy of what that meant, but Betty definitely looked everywhere else that was Jughead Jones. It was impossible to stand there and lie to herself. This man had walked into her life and turned it upside down. Betty liked him alot. A whole waffle lot and she didn’t want to fight it anymore. It was a connection she had no control over.

I’m allowed to like people; it isn’t a crime, Betty told herself. Jughead is just one guy and if he turns out to be an asshole and fucks me over then I will give up on men after that. 

Clearing his throat abruptly Jughead turned away. Making Betty flinch away at the same time. They had been in that compromising position way too long . His Kitchen fantasy is getting way out of hand. 

“So Jughead’s not your real name right?” Betty scrambled to think of something to say filling the tense silence. Her whole body was scorching with heat as she poured the first batch of waffle mix into the iron.

“No it’s a nickname,” He laughed, “My sister gave it to me when we were younger and it just stuck.” 

“It’s a bit weird.”

“So is Forsyth Pedlton Jones the third.”

Betty raised her eyebrows at the notion trying not to laugh at how ridiculous his name really was. She chanced a quick glance at him with a look that said, ‘Is that your actual name? Like for real?’

He nodded loving how happy this was making her. Her smile was the biggest he had ever seen.

“Wow the third? That’s….. really something,” Betty burst out laughing. An honest to god laugh, for something that made her truly happy. Something that was truly hilarious. 

“I’m sorry, but compared to me Elizabeth Jane Cooper your name just doesn't even compare.” She managed to say through heaving breaths.

“Alright Cooper just get back to your waffles,” Jughead chuckled, rolling his eyes with a playful frown. Scolding her for making fun of him.

Just as he did though Bettys face instantly fell.

“Betty I’m kidding.” Without thinking Jughead placed his hand on her back in comfort.

“No I know it’s just I can’t remember the last time I laughed like that.” A small smile came back to her lips but sadness remained as Jughead swore he felt Betty lean into his hand. 

“Wow that sounds so pathetic.”

“Believe me it doesn’t. Sometimes I find myself saying the same thing.”

They both stared at the waffle iron cooking their breakfast. Their lives casting a shadow over the fun morning they had been having. Jughead carefully removed his hand from her hoping she hadn’t noticed his touch, but Betty didn’t flinch away from him anymore so that had to be a good sign.

“Order for Betty?” Jughead smiled sheepishly trying to lighten the mood. Holding the most delicious looking cup of coffee for Betty to take.

“Mmm thank you,” She hummed with a smile, warming her hands around the mug. Letting the steam rise across her cheeks. Betty looked to Jughead who was seemingly very pleased with his barista skills. 

They both took a loud sip at the same time. It was piping hot, but so worth it. 

“You can make me coffee anytime.” 

“Deal,” Jughead winked. Sending Betty’s cheeks bright red.

“So can I help you now?” Jughead asked. Referencing the waffles and the fruit Betty had begun to cut.

“Nah I’m almost done.”

“I can clean up this flour if you want?” Jughead reached for the packet but Betty quickly snached it from the bench. Beating him to it. 

“You're my guest and guests should never clean up. Plus I never said thank you for what you did for me last night,” Betty looked at him sincerely, “With Chuck and my head. Really thank you. I don’t know what I would have done. So let me do this for you.” 

Betty still had trouble believing that Jughead had really cared for her the way he did. It was something that just didn’t happen to Betty. People being nice, but here he was and she didn’t want him to go anywhere.

“Alright you clean then. And you’re welcome Betty I’m just glad I was there.” Jughead watched her for a moment, thankful that he had stopped that creep Chuck when he had.

“Can I taste test the batter?”

Jughead leaned forward to reach the bowl without waiting for her reply. Betty went to flick him away playfully but flour flew from her hands decorating his black shirt with white dust. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry,” Betty shrieked frantically. Without thinking she began to dust off his chest. She was touching him. His chest. Feeling the ridges of his abs. He was so hard. She slowed her movements realising she had overstepped but unable to stop touching him. Looking up into his playful eyes she saw he was enjoying this as much as he was. 

“Sorry I….” 

Poofff 

In a heartbeat there was now flour all over Betty’s face. Up her nose, in her eye lashes. Flicked from Jughead’s hand mid way through her sentence. 

“Okay see that wasn’t wise,” Betty tried to be annoyed as she wiped away the flower from her eyes but she just couldn’t hide her genuine smile, “Because I’m the one holding all the eggs.”

Jughead instantly holds his hands up in mock surrender.

“Your right I wasn’t thinking,” He chuckled. Mischief and mayhem tugging his grin wider.

Betty turned back to the waffle iron dropping her eyes to the ground. The one corner of her mouth titling up into a coy smirk as she flicked a tiny bit more flour at him. On purpose this time. Just so they were even.

Jughead just looked at her with a sexy smirk. His lips twisting with joy. His eyes flicked from his dirty shirt to her own. His pupils swelling into the curved shape or a heart. Only for her. 

“You’re cute when you’re trying not to smile.”

“I am?”

“Yeah you are.”


	8. Chapter 8

Betty stood outside her apartment building waiting for Jughead the next afternoon. It was a warm day so she wore a pair of shorts and a black pink floyd shirt that sat half on half off her shoulders. Her hair left down; blowing in the breeze.

After they had stuffed themselves full with waffles and coffee yesterday, Jughead had said he needed to go and make a conference call with one of his clients from work. 

Betty’s eyes had narrowed skeptically when he had said that. On a Saturday? Was he lying to her to get away?

But after he explained that if he was in New York he would be at a golf course or a seedy bar talking about politics and work, everything made sense. She felt silly for thinking the worst of him especially since he hadn’t given her a reason to in the first place. Betty had told herself to calm down and turn off the cynical side of herself after that. She had to remember that Jughead was kind and friendly and nothing like the guys in this town or from her past. 

So when he asked her if she wanted to hang out again the next day she couldn’t think of a reason to say no. 

He was only a few minutes late, but Betty wasn’t worried. She was more worried about this being a date. She had no idea what this was, but the last thing she wanted to do was complicate the one good thing she had in her life right now. Even if she was head over heels attracted to him. In more ways than one.

Betty bit her lip, wondering if Jughead thought it was a date, when she spied him approaching out the corner of her eye. Her heart stopped when he gave her a cute smile and waved, knowing that it was just for her. He wore the same thing he usually did every time she saw him. A black shirt and black jeans. Sexy as hell. But today he had a camera hanging from a strap around his neck.

“Hey,” Jughead smiled brightly as he came to a stop beside her. He was puffing just a little after speed walking the last 100 meters.

“Hey,” Betty replied shyly. Secretly checking him out now he was up close. Completely in love with his smile. She understood now why he loved hers. It was warm genuine food for the soul. 

“Still plan to head down to the River?” Jughead asked as they began walking. He wanted to reach out and take her hand in his. Hold it with pride, but he resisted, unsure of how Betty would react. She’d only recently become accustomed to him. 

“Yeah it’s really nice down there at this time of day,” Betty replied. Surprising herself at how comfortable she felt around Jughead. “Nice camera. Are you into photography?”

“It’s just a hobby. I used to really love it, but I don’t get a lot of time to do it anymore. I lost inspiration a while ago and ever since then everything I take just seems mediocre at best.”

Jughead sighed heavily fiddling with the strap of his camera. It bothered Betty that he had lost passion for something that made him happy. She knew what that was like and she wanted to help. 

Betty caught Jughead’s attention when she dragged her hand down his arm kindly. “You need to find yourself a muse. Something that could reignite your love for it and bring you happiness at the same time.” 

“I guess you’re right.” He looked at her with a coy smile even after she looked away from him. Betty had no idea what she had just made Jughead realise, but she smiled back happily, clueless as ever.

“Is it a Canon M6?”

“M5 actually. You know cameras?” Jughead asked, surprised. 

“Not really I just had one like that once. I used to like taking candid photos and landscapes, but then my camera got smashed and I haven't taken another photo since.”

“Not even a selfie?”

“Nope but that’s ok I have my other creative outlets going on as you saw in my apartment.” Betty’s voice became quiet as she finished talking. Feeling self conscious about it as they came to the beginning of the walking track, leading them down along the river's edge. 

“Is there a story behind that? Because I would love to hear how your apartment became such a masterpiece.” Jughead’s eyes were bright and genuine as Betty stole a peak at him. 

It made her relax and realise he wasn’t going to judge her at all. Betty felt her mouth turn dry when she realised she had never told anyone the reasons behind her messy apartment. Nor had anyone seen her apartment like it was, but Jughead had? And she was ok with it!

“Welll….” She breathed nervously, “It started as a therapy technique if i’m being honest and snowballed from there. I’ve always liked art and filling my home with it brought colour to my life which had been pretty dark and empty. Which was partly my fault, because I tend to push people away but It lets me escape my own head and keeps me from spirling. Plus It fills my time in when I’m not at work.” 

Jughead took a minute to process as he nodded his head, watching their feet walk along the gravel track. He had a scowl on his face which worried Betty as silence fell around them.

That was definitely not what Jughead had been expecting Betty to say, but he felt honoured that she had trusted him enough to open up about it. Even if she was brief in explanation he knew it wasn’t easy for her to talk about. It was a deeply personal topic rooted with the reasons for her sadness and he only wished he could have been there to help her through it all.

“You probably think I’m such a sad case with no life,” Betty scoffed sarcastically. She genuinely loved her apartment. She never wanted to move or leave it now that it was filled with positive thoughts and musings of the best and worst moments in her life.

“No I don’t.” 

Betty froze mid step when she felt Jughead grasp her wrist and step in front of her.

“I don’t.” He said again more seriously, but his tone was full of affection, his gaze never leaving her own. Even though Jughead was barely touching her Betty felt like she’d just experienced the warmest hug she’d ever had. A small smile almost dared to cross her face. Jughead made her feel happy even when she was meant to feel sad and she couldn’t believe it. Her beating heart melted away all the frozen ice that had been holding it prisoner. 

“I think you're smart and strong for using an outlet like that to get you through a rough time. Most people would turn to way worse things,” Jughead nodded, praising her with all the honesty he could muster. His thumb unknowingly rubbed the skin of Betty’s wrist, but she felt it and everytime it smoothed up and down it set fire to her aching heart even more. 

“Thanks Jug,” Betty whispered, not even sure if she had said his full name or just invented a new nickname for his nickname . “That really means alot to me because trust me I’ve had my moments. It wasn’t good.” 

Jughead desperately wanted to ask her more and find out what really happened as they started walking again, but he didn’t want to be rude. 

Betty guided Jughead off the path and down along the grassy river bank to one of her favourite spots. She took her shoes off and let her feet meet the soft, cool, green ground. She felt so relaxed as afternoon birds chirped around them and Jughead just walked beside her reveling in Betty’s effortless beauty and how at peace he felt. Tall hearty trees lined the bank making it look pristine and pictures. 

“Can I just ask one question?” Jughead spoke softly as he snapped his first picture of the day of the trees around them.

“Mmmm?” Betty hummed a little bit scared of what he would say.

“How did your camera smash?”

“That’s a really long story.” 

“I’ve got time,” Jughead smiled tenderly. He watched as Betty’s eyes darted around trying to think of how she could get out of telling him.

“I don’t want to spend the whole afternoon talking about myself though,” she waved him off quickly, walking over to a shady spot under a tree and settling down in the grass.“You have to tell me what you’re running away from?”

“Me, I’m not running,” Jughead replied way too quickly in defence. 

“Oh please you're so far from home, you're working by correspondence and yesterday I could hear your phone vibrating over and over and you never checked it.” 

Betty looked at him over her shoulder as Jughead was still frozen in his spot from before. She felt very satisfied that she had now put him under the spotlight and they weren’t talking about her anymore, but she was also curious about him too. She really wanted to know if the person texting him was work or a girlfriend and if he was a messed up as she was.

“Little detective.” He eyed her playfully coming to sit beside her in the grass. 

“I try,” she smirked, “So tell me. You can trust me. I wont judge. Maybe I can even help.”

“It’s a few things I guess. So prepare yourself.”

“Okay,” Betty chuckled, laying down on her back, staring up at the sky ready to listen. She felt more comfortable this way and as she felt Jugheads hair brush past her face and lay down beside her too everything felt perfect.

“I’m up for a promotion at work to become manager,” Jughead began, “and everyones expecting me to take it and there is so much pressure to do well and bring in new clients and more responsibility. Which means more time I have to spend with ass hole rich dicks who have more money than they know what to do with. Who also remind me of my father who I really don’t get along with. And I just don’t like who I am when I’m around the people I work with. This is me right here not some asshole in a suit.”

“Right,” Betty processed, taking it all in. Jughead groaned as he thought about it all making his head hurt as he continued. 

“Then I'm constantly taking care of my sister who’s stuck in a toxic relationship with some fucking….” He paused rage boiling inside him at the thought of her horrible boyfriend. “She just won’t listen to me and my parents want me to move to England with them to head up their business and take over. I don’t want to move to England and I’ve told them repeatedly but they won’t stop demanding it.”

“Wow that’s a lot,” she sighed feeling for him. Betty winced at the same time when she thought about his sister. She knew all about being in a toxic relationship and the thought of another woman being trapped in one triggered her. 

Betty didn’t get along with her parents either and she felt so connected to Jughead in that moment. They had a lot in common and that’s what Betty loved the most about hanging out with him. She turned her head to look at him. Her eyes twinkled as she stared. He was annoyed and frustrated but completely perfect. Betty adored his company, his problems, his everything. She’d never met anyone like him before. Plus now she couldn’t stop imagining him in one of his work suits with a bad boy attitude. 

“Now you see why I had to get away.” Jughead turned his head to look at her this time smiling when he saw she was already looking at him. The green grass around her, making Betty look even more beautiful.

“I do. I don’t get along with my folks either and I’m sorry about your sister.”

“Got any advice?”

“Quit your job, show your sister the life she is missing out on and fuck England!” She giggled.

Jughead laughed hopelessly with her. “If only it were that simple.”

Betty looked back at the clouds then as she asked the one question she was dying to know. “At least you don’t have an annoying girlfriend to add to that list right?”

“Yeah,” Jughead’s voice faded uneasily as he spoke. Betty definitely did not get the answer she wanted. She knew there was more to it so maybe there was someone? Or his situation was complicated? Either way Betty wasn't mad at him for not explaining it. She hadn’t told him all her problems either, but she was definitely going to get to the bottom of this one soon. For now she took him at his word. She wanted to live in the moment with him. She was finally happy and didn't want anything to ruin that.

They stared up at the clouds for a while in comfortable silence. Jughead was about to announce it was her turn to spill her guts when Betty’s voice spoke first. 

“Take some pictures of the clouds.” Her content smile radiating happiness onto Jughead.

“Why?” Jughead chuckled slightly confused. They were nothing special.

“Just do it look,” she pointed at them.

“You're not really taking pictures of clouds, it's a man pushing a cart of flowers,” she giggled, poking Jughead playfully in the side, encouraging him to start snapping pictures. She loved taking pictures of clouds back when her camera was still alive.

“And a panda hugging a tree. And a washing machine spilling bubbles everywhere,” Betty went on becoming more and more elated by her imagination. 

“And a girl holding a balloon,” Jughead finally joined in clicking his camera a few times, the biggest smile on his face. “And a whale eating fish.” 

He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy or even felt this happy when he was with someone. It was the greatest feeling and it was all because of Betty. She was so playful and creative and thoughtful and sexy. She wasn’t her grumpy cynical self when she was with him and for a person who usually was unhappy she sure brought light and joy into Jugheads life. She was a different person around him. 

“A six foot sandwich.”

“And a beautiful blond woman laying in the grass laughing.” Jughead turned and captured a stunning, natural photo of Betty. One that later becomes his phone wallpaper.

“Did you just take a picture of me?” Betty froze her gaze switching to Jugheads in a flash.

“You're better than the clouds,” Jughead confessed with a sexy smirk, sending Betty’s heart into overdrive. It ached to hear more sweet words from him. 

“The river is better,” She replied softly sitting up, blushing with Jugheads’ gaze still fixed on her beauty. 

“Not to me.”

Betty wasn’t very good at taking compliments and her self esteem had been really low for a long time but Jughead somehow was defying the odds. She couldn’t even describe how Jughead made her feel because, in truth, Betty had never felt these emotions before. But now he was in her life she never wanted him to leave it. 

“Can I have a go?” she gestured to the camera. Changing the subject.

“Ahh sure,” He replied, handing it to her.

“Thanks.” 

Betty stood and walked closer to the bank, squatting down near the water and clicking the camera like she was a professional. 

Jughead sat in their spot for a while admiring her from afar. He ran his tongue over his lips and silently groaned shamelessly checking her out. Normally Jughead was a very physical person when it came to women. He liked to show affection through touch and sultry words. But as soon as he met Betty he knew he couldn’t be like that with her. Not at first anyway and when he thought about it was for the better. The connection they were building together was stronger than anything he had had with anyone else before.

The sun was starting to set now and the mackerel sky had become just like one of Betty’s paintings he remembered seeing in her apartment. 

“Are you getting some of the sunset?” Jughead asked as he got up and came to stand next to her.

“Yeah here you do some.” She handed him back the camera. Her face gleaming brighter than ever. It felt empowering to be taking photos again.

“Only if you're in them,” Jughead grinned.

“What no!” Betty chuckled shyly backing away from him.

“Come on help me out, Betts.”

Jughead grabbed Betty’s arm like they were doing the tango and pulled her back flush against him. She felt like she had just had the wind knocked out of her as his arm wrapped around her waist. Heat rushing over her body. Electricity flying between them. Jughead looked at her with so much want and intensity Betty stopped breathing. She could barely look at him as her face stayed nestled near his neck. Hearing her simple nickname from his lips was like a spell to her . She would do anything he wanted.

“What do I do, I’m so awkward in photos,” she whispered, brushing her face against his. Her lips lingering around his ear. His skin ripe for kissing. 

“Just look at the sunset not at the camera. Do what feels natural.” The warmth and husk in his voice was so pure it inspired Betty to do this for him. She was his muse. 

He didn’t want to let her go as Betty stepped away. A mischievous funny smile that Jughead was surprised to see graced her luscious lips.

“Natural? Well if there wasn’t a camera in your hands I would actually want to climb this tree.”

Betty smirked at Jughead’s amazed and curious expression. His eyebrows raising almost off the top of his forehead. She never ceased to astonish him and Jughead loved it.

Betty knew that climbing a tree was not something normal people would do. But what even is normal? It made her happy and clearly Jughead as well. So why not be silly and adventurous?

Getting to a middle branch Betty laid precariously along its thick arms. Her hair fell back in all its glory, shining in the sunset.

He didn’t waste a second in capturing every moment. Betty was like a hot ethereal goddess as she arched her back and posed effortlessly enjoying the sunset. Her long legs stretched along the branch looking even longer when she moved them against each other sensually. 

Jughead’s mouth fell slack as he obsessed over her taking thousands of photos. 

“Holy fuck,” he moaned, unable to believe that this was happening. That he had found her on a whim road trip. 

Betty inhaled sharply and looked at Jughead when she heard his words. Her heart exploded into tiny little heart shaped confetti pieces, scattering joy across her face.

CLICK 

Jughead was crouched on the ground and snapped another shot at the exact moment she looked over at him. He slowly lowered the camera and stood peeking at her above the lens. The intensity of their locked gaze full of heat and passion. 

The reality of what they were doing crashed down upon Betty and she slowly jumped down from the tree. She walked toward Jughead wanting to see the photos. Feeling empowered and for the first time confident in her own skin. Maybe even bold enough to……. 

“Oh my god!” She gasped suddenly halfway to him.

“What!” Jughead panicked. 

“Look it’s a fox sticking its head out of its burrow. Look you see it over there,” Betty pointed, carefully walking closer for a better look.

“Jug …. He’s so cute,” she squeaked. 

“You’re fucking amazing,” A growl thundered out of Jughead as though he couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

Betty’s breath got stuck in her throat. She turned to look at him had he really just said that?

But she couldn’t see his eyes again because the camera blocked her view.

CLICK

Betty blushed profusely looking down and away. Had he meant that or just said it to make her look at him for the picture?

“You are,” He suddenly appeared, grasping her her chin, tilting it up to look at him, “Fucking amazing,” he whispered so close to her lips. 

“I’m not,” she whispered back.

“You are to me.”

Time stopped. There was a ringing in her ears and nothing else. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt Jughead’s lips soft and tender tickle the corner of her mouth in a kiss so delicate it didn’t feel real. But it was and it was incredible. Just his small touch spoke volumes. He meant what he said.

She was fucking amazing and Betty believed him.

“It’s getting dark. Shall we head back?” He murmured. Showing copious amounts of self control.

Betty nodded, unable to do anything else, still in shock, but it all melted away when they started to walk back.

Hand in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Betty gave Jughead her number when they got back to her apartment and asked him to send her some of the photos they had taken of the sunset. 

Betty’s smile hadn’t left her lips all afternoon and it only became brighter when Jughead insisted on walking her to her door. He placed a lingering kiss to her forehead as he said goodnight, promising he would send them before he left.

Jughead hadn’t said much on the way back as he held her hand tightly, but then again neither had Betty. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss. Even when she was soaking in her bathtub later on that night everything Jughead has said and done, the way he had looked at her, haunted Betty’s mind. She tried to relax, close her eyes and sink into the bubbles, but then Jughead appeared out of the darkness, looking like he wanted to devour her. Betty felt more hot and bothered than anything else after that. There was a long overdue familiar ache between her thighs making her moan with desire. 

God she really liked him and she was trying her best to be forward and open, but she wasn’t used to a guy being so nice to her. She had been closed off and cynical for so long now it was hard to undo all of that. Betty was afraid of getting hurt again so it would take her some time to get there with him. Boy did she want to go there with Jughead. The way he constantly made her feel and that kiss. Half Kiss? Their lips barely touched, but the parts that did still burned. She couldn’t imagine what a real Jughead Jones kiss would feel like.

Her phone buzzed as she crawled into bed.

Sunday 9:00pm 

Unknown: Sent a photo   
Unknown: Sent a photo   
Unknown: Sent a photo  
Unknown: Sent a photo

Unknown: There is more but these are my favourites.   
Unknown: This is Jughead 😊

Smiling like a loon, Betty opened the messages straight away. So thankful Jughead hadn’t waited a long time to text her. She knew there were rules about these things, but silly things like that always made stuff more complicated. 

Opening the messages she saw a picture she had taken from the river. The sunset was mirrored perfectly in the still water. Then the rest of the pictures were ones Jughead had taken of her. One of her laughing, looking up at the sky. One of her in the tree. Had she really looked like that? 

The last picture was of her blushing just after he’d said she was fucking amazing. A moment she would never forget. Betty had no idea how he made her look so pretty in the photos, but for once she actually liked it.

These were really his favourite? All of her? 

B: Did you find your muse? ☺️

J: I think I did   
J: So we are going to have to hang out a lot more.

B: Is that so? Because I’m a very busy person 

J: I’ll make it worth your while😉

B: Today was one of the best days I’ve had in a long time ☺️

J: Me too😊. 

B: Thank you.

J: For what?

B: You’re pretty fucking amazing too.

He took a few minutes to reply. 

J: That wasn’t too much today? 

B: NO! It was perfect.

J: I was kinda worried on the way back since you hadn’t said much.

B: I was lost in my head.

J: In a good way?

B: Really good 😉 Sucks I have to work tomorrow.

J: Why? Cause you can’t go out with me again 😉

B: Because it’s work you idiot 😂

J: You still never told me your long story. 

B: That was on purpose.

J: I spilled mine.

B: Then I guess we will have to go out again.

J: 😄

B: I also realised you called me Betts.

J: And you called me Jug.

B: I like it.

J: Goodnight Betts x

B: Night Jug x 

Monday 11:23am 

J: I think I just found rat shit in my motel room🤮. 

B: 😂😂 really GROSS! 

J: I really should have checked Tripadvisor for reviews before paying to stay here.🤦🏻♂️

B: You don’t have a lot of options in Riverdale though haha 😂 What else is wrong? 

J: The shower has no pressure. It’s like being dribbled on by a baby. It smells like something died, no TV and the door doesn’t lock. I had to prop up a chair and jam a fork in the door.

B: Wow   
B: I’m sorry 😂  
B: You should leave a review for other people 

J: Shit that made me sound like a picky asshole 😂 

B: No way I’d be the same 😂 

B: Off to work soon. Kill me now🤦♀️

J: Is Chuck there today? 

B: Not today 

J: Good 🤜

Tuesday 12:05am

J: How was work 😊

B: Same crap different day. You’re still awake😊?

J: This motel bed is horrible plus I wanted to catch you😉

B: I missed you tonight, Didn't need any snacks?

Betty had a mild panic attack after she had sent that message, but his reply came seconds later.

J: Nah I got distracted with work and forgot about my stomach for a minute 😂😂  
J: You missed me? 

B: Maybe a little x

J: I miss you and your smile x

Betty paused her ice-cream eating for a moment and smirked. She was wearing a white singlet that needed a wash, no bra and her hair was a bird's nest, but maybe she could treat Jughead to a cheeky smile.

B: Betty sent a photo 

She found it much easier to flirt and talk over text, but maybe she had become too confident. Regretting sending that picture immediately after. She was focused on her sexy smirk and didn’t realise how ugly she actually looked. 

“SHIT!” She breathed, “I look like such a mess.”

J: WOW 😮  
J: I thought you said you never took selfies.

B: I don’t but you said you missed my smile so…...

J: I think I got more than that😏.

B: Well enjoy my messy selfie😂🤭

J: Oh I am😏. 

Betty stared at his response for a long moment, wondering if he was just trying to be funny or if there was more behind it. Curious, she pulled up the selfie she’d sent him again, scanning over it a little more closely. At first she didn’t see anything and then she did, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment when she realised her singlet was slightly see through over her chest and that one of her boobs was practically visible. 

She dropped her phone onto the couch and buried her face in her hands. 

Oh god!!

She felt a vibration and peaked through her fingers, her heart racing when she saw another text from him. 

J: You have a habit of flashing me😂😂😏😉

B: That was an accident😱.  
B: Oh my god🙈. 

J: Does this help?😂  
J: Jughead sent a photo 

The picture was her selfie again, but this time with a slight change. Jughead had edited the word TIDDY over the exact spot on her shirt and written at the bottom; SOMEONE LET THIS GIRL KNOW I’M INTERESTED.

Betty’s jaw dropped before she burst out laughing. He had a sense of humor and she loved it. It diffused her embarrassment so quickly and easily. Butterflies jolted around her stomach as she read his words over and over. INTERESTED. INTERESTED. INTERESTED. Her heart did somersaults in her chest. Betty felt her mind fog over and she became slightly nervous, but in a good way. In a ‘I’m nervous because I’m interested too and I don’t want to stuff this up because i have no idea what to do’ kind of way. 

B:😂😂😂 You’ve become good at saving me. 

J: What about this?😂  
J: Jughead sent a photo 

It was of him trying to pose like Betty had. Mimicking her sexy smirk. Only he was shirtless. His abs and peks sticking out like chiseled stone. Betty didn’t even see that Jughead had also censored out his own nipple with the word TIDDY because she was just so overcome with how ridiculously hot he was. Betty already saw him as a hot businessman guy with a stunning face and killer personality, but seeing him like this, shirtless, for her and smiling like he wanted to drag her to hell only reaffirmed her feelings for him. She wanted him so badly and not just for his body.

B: I think I’m suffering from something other than embarrassment now😂😉

Betty clenched her thighs together, trying to ease the prominent ache between them.

J: Oh really? Pray tell?😏🤔

B: 😉😘 tiredness. So I should probably sleep. Night x

J: YOU LIAR !!!  
J: Have Sweet dreams Betts😉😘

Betty knew he could tell exactly what she’d meant. 

**

There was no stopping Tuesday's text conversations. Even when Betty was at work she had her phone and messaged Jughead throughout the day. They weren’t even talking about anything important, but the conversation just flowed. They shared their favourite foods and movies and music. Betty even answered with a huge long text when he had asked her about her family. She didn’t go into detail about herself, but it was a big step for her to talk about it.

B: I just have one sister. Polly and I text her on and off but she is really busy being a single parent to her daughter. Her one night stand (Lucy's dad) didn’t want anything to do with them. She lives with my mum and they live on Long Island in a nice town. We all lived in Riverdale when I was a kid, but they moved away because my dad was sent to jail. He’s mentally ill. I haven't been to see him in a while. But I stayed here. 

J: Is it ok that I’m happy you stayed because then I never would have met you? X

Betty smiled. Technically if he knew the full story it was definitely not ok that she stayed, but when he said it like that, it made her believe fate had its own plan and it was shaping up to be not so bad after all. 

B: Is it ok that I’m happy your bike broke? 

J: More than okay. And thanks for telling me about your family. 

***

On Wednesday Betty was at work taking an extra long break when someone sat down in front of her. 

“Hey Betty.”

Betty looked up and found Josie McCoy, her old high school friend who also happened to work at the store with her. They hadn’t spoken in a while since Betty had pushed all of her old friends away, but a small part of her was grateful that Josie still kept coming back to check on her. 

“Hey Josie.”

She had a determined look in her eye as she asked Betty how she was. Like there was an ulterior motive. Usually Josie asked Betty if she wanted to hang out, but today was different. 

“I'm fine and you?”

“Wow usually you just shrug and grumble at me. Are you sure you’re okay?” She laughed making Betty stifle a small chuckle also. 

“But I’ve been good,” she went on, “In fact I just got engaged!” Josie shrieked, pushing her hand into Bettys face, showing off the enormous rock on her finger. Betty was always so thankful to Josie for one thing in particular. She never walked on eggshells around her . She treated her like normal just like right now.

“Wow Jos it looks so expensive. Congratulations!” Betty smiled genuinely happy for her. The ring truly was beautiful. Betty had only dreamed of wearing a rock like that one day.

“Thank you! Ben said he had been saving for like three years. Can you believe that! He asked me over a romantic dinner and it was just perfect Betty.”

“It sounds like a dream,” Betty replied quietly, looking back at her food, feeling uneasy.

“So this Saturday is our engagement party. I know - It’s happening all so fast but we just can’t wait and I was wondering if you wanted to come?”

Betty still stared at her sandwich playing with the crust not even acknowledging Josie’s question. Her anxiety rendering her speechless. 

“I’d really love it if you came B. I miss hanging out with you and you need to get out at some point. Everyone you like will be there, but I do understand if you don’t want to come.”

“Where is it?” Betty asked, taking a deep breath and looking up at her friend. She could do this. Thankful that Josie had added the bit about ‘everyone she liked would be there’ meaning not the Blossoms. 

“At the Riverdale Hotel Pub. Nothing fancy, just some drinks and a good time,’ Josie replied with wide eyes that Betty was actually considering her invitation. 

“I’ll come.” Betty said simply. 

“OH MY GOD! REALLY!” The excitement and shrill in Josies voice piercing Betty’s ears. 

“Yes really. I’m really happy for you Josie.”

“Betty thank you. You have made me so happy. Best engagement present ever is you being there. It’s going to be a great night.” Josie’s smile was wider than a house as she stood; her break almost over. It made Betty happy that she had made her friend this excited. 

“It starts at seven and will probably go till whenever,” She laughed, “But you can leave whenever you want. I’m just so happy you're coming. And feel free to invite who ever you want too. My friends are your friends. I’ve probably forgotten people.” 

“Okay,” Betty giggled with her, “See you then.”

“YES! See YOU then!” Josie emphasised waving and smiling. Bouncing around like a little kid. 

As soon as she left the break room Betty picked up her phone.

Wednesday 6:30pm

B: Hey

J: Hey

B: So I got invited to this engagement party on Saturday night. I wouldn’t usually go, but If you wanted to come with me that would make things bearable?😊😊 

J: I can't I'm busy Saturday😔. 

B: oh 😔

J: Betts I’m kidding, I'd love to come. 😂😂

B: Oh 😄  
B: You got me😂.

J: Any chance to hang out with you and I’m there. 

B: See you then 😄I’ll send you the details later.

Thursday 1:00am

J: You awake?

B: Yeah just home from work and sat down to watch some netflix with my lovers. Ben and Jerry. 

J: Two lovers! Dirty 😉  
J: Are they good to you?

B: They satisfy me in all the right ways I never knew I needed 😉

J: Your killing me😂

B: Can’t sleep?😂

J: Nope. This bed feels like it’s made of bricks. Haven't had a good night’s sleep in over a week.

B: I might have a solution

J: If it’s sleeping on the floor instead I’ve already tried that.

B: My couch folds out into a bed

J: It does?

B: You could sleep on it if you wanted?😊

….Jughead is typing 

B: Or I could and you could take my bed.   
B: Or I have an air mattress somewhere I think.  
B: Or not ... forget I said anything.

J: Sorry I may have just packed my bag instead of replying to you. 

B: HAHA I thought you were saying no.

J: NO!   
J: I mean YES! YES to your question.  
J: I mean I need a good sleep. I would be so grateful.

B: Are you coming now?

J: ASAP


	10. Chapter 10

Betty jumped off the couch in a panic. Jughead was coming and her place was a mess. Dishes in the sick, paints and art supplies all over her kitchen table and she didn’t even want to think about what she looked like. 

Racing around, Betty tried to tidy up and turn her couch into something Jughead could call a Bed. 

When Betty had a minute to think she realised she’d just invited him over at one am in the morning. Most would call that a booty call, but it definitely wasn't. She hadn't seen him since the weekend and she missed his company and his touch. Everytime she thought about it her cheeks flushed crimson and even though they had been texting everyday it just wasn’t the same.

She had just finished combing her hair out and throwing on a new baggy t-shirt that came right down over her shorts when a few loud knocks echoed through her apartment. 

Oh god ... he’s here! 

Betty’s eyes widened with panic and her heart started to race as she grabbed a few pillows for Jughead to sleep on and tossed them onto the couch on her way to the door.

She double checked to make sure her kitchen was presentable before she took a deep breath, unlocked all her locks and opened the door. 

There Jughead stood looking tired as ever with a half sexy smile drooping on his face. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Betty smiled and stepped aside to let him in. He wore a tatty shirt and boxers. His pajamas she assumed. He didnt even change to come over. Had he walked in the streets to get here? . 

“Thank you so much for letting me crash on your couch Betty,” His warm voice echoed inside of her as he stood in her apartment like he belonged there. A large backpack slung over his shoulder caused her to feel slightly panicked. This was just a one time thing. A reprieve from his horror motel. 

Was he staying longer? 

Did she want him to stay longer? 

Her stomach tightened and she swallowed, already knowing the answer.

“I couldn't leave you to die at that motel,” she chuckled, walking over to the couch bed, quickly spreading the blanket out over it to make it look complete. Jughead watched Betty from the otherside of the bed nervously fiddle with the pillows before she looked up into his gaze. 

After texting for the week and sending cheeky selfies Betty didn’t know where she stood with Jughead and visa versa. Something had happened between them, they had crossed a line after their walk along the river and again over text and now they were here after all that - she didn’t know what to think. Things had become a lot more complicated, but at the same time she knew exactly where this was going.

“You can just leave your stuff anywhere and there are some towels in the bathroom too if you shower in the morings. The couch isn't five stars, but I hope it’s better than the motel.”

“It’s perfect.” Jugheads soft words and messy hair distracting Betty from her nerves as their gaze never faltered . 

“You were watching friends?” He gestures to the TV.

“Yeah, but I'll just turn it off and head to bed so you can sleep.”

“You don't have to. The walk over here woke me up so you can keep watching. I like watching friends too.” Jughead sat down on the edge of the bed now looking at the TV. 

He was tired. She could see that and she suddenly had a feeling that he wasn’t just here to use her couch for a bed. He was here because he wanted to spend time with her.

“Maybe just one more episode then,” She murmured watching him settle onto the bed getting comfortable under the sheets.

Betty stared for a moment. Realising they were going to watch friends and lay on the bed together and cuddle. She looked at Jughead who was staring at her with a hopeful smile. She vaguely remembered when she had a concussion and he cuddled into her or was it the other way around either way it felt amazing. She wanted to feel that again. It felt like the natural thing to do. Like it was right. The next step in their slowly growing relationship.

So without hesitation she smiled back and climbed onto the bed shifting into the middle where she met Jughead's warm body. He instantly put an arm around her and brought her close as she snuggled into him. She brought the blankets up over them and Jughead laughed at Chandler's jokes. It was bliss. They couldn't stop at one episode. 

Betty’s head rested on Jugheads chest, her arms around him, her feet under his for warmth. He smelt so good and she was so overwhelmed. Having his body around her made Betty feel safe and needed. It had been a long time since she had felt those things.They both laughed out loud when Joey hid in a cabinet while his apartment got robbed and when they could finally breathe Betty felt Jughead kiss the side of her head. 

She looked up at him, her heart pounding and smiled as if to say you can do that any time you want. Goosebumps prickled over her skin when Jughead smirked and kissed her again on the forehead while she looked at him. His lips tender against her skin. Kissing away her worry lines. 

“Betts?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you always worked at the supermarket?”

Betty laughed at his randomness “Yes and no. I worked there during high school and then when I finished I only worked like three hours a week because my online uni classes took up so much time.”

“You studied?” Jughead stilled in surprise. 

“Yeah I graduated about a year ago now,” Betty mused, shifting against him so she could look at Jughead without craning her neck.

“Wow Betty, what did you study? Why aren't you out working in your field?” Jughead gushed in amazement. 

“I graduated and then….” Betty swallowed a big lump in her throat, “My life fell apart.. so I just never went back to it. But I studied languages. I wanted to be an interpreter.” 

“Shit!”

“I can speak mandarin, which then also makes it slightly easier to speak Japanese, French, german and spanish. Well I used to be able to anyway. Oh and a little Italian.” 

“Betty, that is so amazing,” Jughead breathed clearly impressed, “How do you do it? Remember it all?”

“I don't know,” She grinned up at him feeling proud of herself. Not many people knew this about her and only a select few supported the idea.

“I can just somehow remember it. But then other things like math I’m hopeless at. I guess I just hear sounds and understand patterns with words and then yeah ..”

“You have an incredible gift Betty. You should be out there working in your dream job.”

Still smiling, Betty dropped his gaze then, feeling her heart warm as she nestled into his side some more. “Maybe one day.”

“Say something to me in Mandarin,” He order in excitement. His hand coming to hold her cheek, guiding her gaze back to his.

“Nǐ yǒu qiángzhuàng de jīròu.”

Jughead just stared at her as though she was a unicorn. Extraordinary, unique, a hidden gem that he had suddenly found. It almost made her laugh at how stunned he was. He had no idea what she had just said but the adoration that sparkled in his eyes only made her feel that much more special.

“I said you have strong muscles,” She giggled, squeezing his arms playfully.

With a cocky smirk Jughead's gaze intensified. He wanted her to keep going if she was going to say more things like that “Japanese.”

“Anata ga watashi o daku toki watashi wa sore ga sukidesu.”

“You think I look like a teapot?” Jughead guessed with a chuckle. 

“No,” Betty laughed, unable to hide her flustered smile, “I said I like it when you hold me.”

Jughead instantly held her tighter bringing their faces closer together. Betty could feel his warm breath and hungry gaze on her skin sending chills down her spine. His eyes flicked to her lips more often than she could count. The room around them was heating up and Betty didn’t know if she could say anything more. At first she was being flirty from her boost of confidence then Jughead’s amazement spurred her to say what she was thinking but now she only had one thing left on her mind to tell him.

“Spanish,” He said in a low growl.

Taking a deep breath Betty took a bold leap. “Me gusta cuando me besas.”

“I like it when you kiss me,” She whispered in a shaky voice. She didn’t wait for him to guess or ask. She wanted to tell him herself because she loved it. She adored everything about Jughead and it surprised her that she had let her guard down so quickly around him.

Betty felt like she was on fire as their gaze locked. His strong arms and body encased her in his scent making her feel like she belonged to him. She didn’t realise they had both been leaning in until Jugheads lips were brushing against hers. 

His grip had drastically tightened around her waist as his other hand snaked back further into her hair. Their noses nudging together,

“How do you say Can I kiss you in French?.” 

“Puis-je t'embrasser?” Bettys whisper was barely audible as she nodded her head. Suddenly craving Jughead more than ever. 

Her eyes fluttered closed as he leaned a little more and touched their lips together. They were so soft and warm, Betty’s heart felt like it was exploding over and over. She knew this moment was coming but she hadn’t expected it to be so powerful. Jughead didn't move at first, instead his hand just steadied her face stopping Betty from trembling as he finally pursed his lips together letting the wetness of them coat Bettys in a drugging kiss. Betty kissed back instantly , fisting his shirt tightly into her hand.

Jughead felt starved as soon as he tasted her, needing so much more. He sucked and nibbled her lips before flicking his tongue against them. Betty’s tongue met his in the middle surprising him and she opened her mouth deepening the kiss even more. It was wet and hot as they devoured each other. Jughead took Betty’s mouth entirely into his. Electricity crackled around them as they both got lost in the moment. Lost in the slow intense strokes of each other tongues. Lost in the way their lips moved together so effortlessly it was like they already knew what each other liked. Lost in the thought of what this all meant between them. 

They broke apart, their eyes still closed, needing air. Betty's hand was still gripping Jughead's shirt until his hand suddenly came down over the top of hers holding it.

“Your heart is racing,” Betty whispered completely out of breath. Feeling his heart hammer under her hand.

“Because of you,” Jughead confessed against her mouth. A joyous grin creeping onto his face.

“I’m really glad I met you.”

“I’m really glad I met you too” Jughead whispered, kissing her again. The way he held her made Betty feel protected and safe. More than she had felt in years. She could feel Jughead's tense body against her and knew he was holding back. Betty couldn’t believe how patient he was with her and was so thankful that she didn’t even have to tell him she needed to take it slow. He already knew. 

Phoebe sang smelly cat as they fell asleep together on the couch. Betty had planned to sleep in her own bed that night, but she just couldn’t bring herself to be without Jughead. Their connection so much stronger now.


	11. Chapter 11

When Jughead woke the next morning Betty wasn’t in his arms. He swore only a few hours earlier he’d been holding her tightly. Reveling in the fact that she had stayed with him all night. But now the bed felt cold and empty. 

Slouching up to a sitting position Jughead yawned looking around for his beautiful girl . 

“Sorry did I wake you?” Her soft voice came from behind him in the kitchen. 

“No no it’s ok,” Jughead smiled weakly, turning to look at her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“I got called into work for a day shift. I don’t normally do these hours but they were desperate so I said yes,” Betty grumbled sadly taking a sip of her coffee as she walked over to him. 

“Do you want some?” She held out her own cup for him to sip. 

Jughead gladly took a hit of coffee while Betty sat on the bed beside him. He was worried things might have been awkward between them this morning after their kiss, but he felt the exact opposite. He could see she was relaxed, a content smile tugged at her lips constantly even when he wasn’t looking at her. Jughead couldn’t stop smiling himself. Their kiss last night had stopped his heart with passion and it meant something to them both of them. He had never had this sort of connection with a woman before and Jughead was the happiest he had been in months.

“Did we fall asleep in front of the TV?” 

“Yeah I woke a few hours after, turned it off and went straight back to sleep,” Betty giggled and reached for the cup, smiling into another sip of coffee.

Jughead felt his heart skip a beat. She had stayed with him all night when she could have left. She could have slept in her own bed and yet Jughead's clothes now smelt of her fresh raspberry soap and he could even taste the sweetness of her lips from the coffee cup as he finished it off. Warmth seeping deep into his bones. 

“Sleep well?” Betty asked, looking at him brightly. Like she just had the best sleep of her life. 

“So good…” 

Because you were in my arms all night. 

“Could do with a few more hours though,” He laughed yawning again. 

“Then stay, sleep. I don't mind.”

“You’re not afraid I’m going to rob you?” Jughead teased, the amusement in his eyes making Betty’s cheeks warm, reminding her of the moment which she’d now labelled “the towel incident.” 

“No…... I trust you.” 

He grinned broadly, her confession weighing heavily on him, but in the best way possible. It seemed that just from their one kiss so much had changed. In the back of Jughead’s mind he couldn't help thinking, was she telling him to stay just for today or for a few more nights? Either way he wanted it all. He hated the fact she had to go to work and they couldn’t hang out. 

“The wifi password is on the fridge if you have to do work and I’ll be back around six.” Betty stood still smiling, brushing her fingers along his arm as she went to grab her bag.

“You're going now?” His eyebrows knitted together in a frown as he watched her.

“Yeah I have to sorry,” Betty murmured sadly, meaning it with her eyes, “But I wish I could stay.”

With a sigh, Jughead got to his feet, keeping his eyes on the floor until he was standing near her, close to the front door. When he lifted his head again his eyes met hers, staring silently. Betty entwined their fingers down between them. 

“Betts last night …”

But she didn’t let him finish. Instead she kissed him. Long and slow. Holding him to her in a hug.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve ever felt like this before. Been kissed,” She smooched him again, “Been held and it feels so good that it’s you,” Betty whispered through her kiss. 

A shit eating grin appeared on Jughead’s face as he kissed her back. Thinking of all the ways he really wanted to bring her pleasure. 

“I just need to go slow.”

“I love slow.” He pulled her back to his lips more desperate than ever. Messing up Betty’s hair as he pulled on her ponytail deepening the kiss. 

“Okay okay I'm going to be late,” Betty laughed, pulling away, scowling playful at him and fixing her hair. 

“Bye.” 

“Bye,” Jughead said more to himself as she walked out the door.

****

Jughead slept until almost 2pm after Betty had left. He then took a shower and worked on his laptop, smiling when he punched in her wifi password.

getyourownwifibitch!!83

It felt surprisingly normal to him, working and chilling out in Betty’s apartment while she wasn’t there. It already felt like home to him. 

In the late afternoon Jughead decided to head out to Pops and buy dinner for himself and Betty as a ‘thank you’ for letting him stay over. He would love to stay with her for the rest of his time in Riverdale but he knew that if Betty wanted that she would ask him. Going slow killed him, but he would do anything for her.

As Jughead rounded the block to Betty’s carrying their burgers and fries he saw her car pull into her parking space. With a cheeky grin Jughead decided to hang back and surprise her when she got to her door like a food delivery guy. 

Being careful so Betty didn’t see, he slipped into her building and climbed the stairs behind her a few flights back. However, he was still close enough to hear her soft blissful humming as she climbed. Was that because of him? Jughead was convinced it couldn’t be anything else.

Hearing Betty unlock her door Jughead took that as his que to appear and finally came right up behind her. 

But suddenly she stopped in the middle of her doorway as though something was very wrong. Her body went stiff and her shoulders stopped moving like she wasn’t breathing. Concern sliced through Jughead, confused with what was happening. He watched her head fall in sadness and it was only then that he realised she had been expecting him to be there when she got back. 

“Hey,” He murmured softly, not wanting her to be sad for another second.

Betty whipped her whole body around in a flash, looking shocked and confused. Her eyes blinked a few times before frantically scanning him up and down making sure he was really in front of her. 

“I got us some dinner,” Jughead held up the bags of food trying to give her some reassurance that he hadn’t planned on leaving her.

Betty stared at him for a minute before walking towards him in awe. Her signature shy smile appeared on her face, feeling so grateful for the man in front of her. 

“What?” Jughead chuckled, looking into her eyes which were now burning brighter than ever. There was almost something mischievous about the way she looked. The sadness she felt moments earlier completely wiped from her brain.

“What do I owe you for the food?” Betty asked in a soft sexy voice, stopping Jughead’s heart at the thought of what she was suggesting. 

“It’s on the house as a ‘thank you’ for last night,” Jughead grinned sheepishly, “But a kiss wouldn’t go astray.”

“Where would you like it?” 

Jughead just stood there shaking his head unable to stop smiling. She was teasing him, he’d never seen this playful side of Betty before and he wished she would come around more often.

She didn’t even attempt to kiss him though as she just laughed and walked inside. They settled on the couch again eating their dinner with some random Tv show playing in front of them.

“I thought you’d left earlier and I felt so...,” Betty mumbled quietly with food in her mouth. She was thinking out loud and didn’t let Jughead get a word in before she continued. 

“But I don’t know why I did, because you didn’t have to stay. I didn’t ask you to and I did say I wanted to go slow. I was just hoping that maybe you felt…... but then you were here and…”

“Betts,” Jughead’s hand came to rest on her leg, settling her busy mind. “I want to be here with you.” 

His fingers squeezed her thigh as he promised with his eyes that he really didn’t want to be anywhere else. Betty’s heart started to beat faster as his hand and words scorched her body. 

“So were we still going to an engagement party tomorrow night?” Jughead asked, changing the subject as he scoffed down the last of his fries. His hand never leaving Betty. 

“Oh yeah. If you want to?” She replied in a quiet voice. The whole idea of Jughead meeting her friends and going to a part with him made her really nervous. Especially at the thought of how she was going to introduce him and what it meant for them. But she didn’t want to go without him. 

He looked at her with excited eyes and nodded. “Who's the happy couple?”

“My friend Josie is marrying her high school boyfriend Ben. He was a bit of a dick in highschool but he’s alright now and they have always made a cute couple. There used to be five of us and…...” 

Betty stopped speaking as though she suddenly had a foul taste in her mouth. Jughead watched as she winced and a painful frown invaded her beautiful face. Everytime Betty came close to talking about her past it made Jughead more and more concerned and curious about what had caused her to be so unhappy. He had slowly guessed a few things but didn’t want to assume anything incorrect. 

“They won’t mind a stranger tagging along?” 

Betty shook her head, smiling weakly. “There is going to be a lot of people there anyway and Josie loves everyone she meets. You don’t have to worry. I’ll even write your name on the gift card.” 

Hearing her say that made their relationship sound so official. To the Happy couple From Betty and Jughead. It sounded so normal like her name had always been written next to his. A fever of warmth and contentment spread through his body tickling even his toes as Jughead smiled at Betty. 

They sat and watched TV for a bit longer, Betty clearing the food rubbish and replacing it with bowels of ice-cream. But Jughead’s mind ticked over and over almost working himself into a panic. 

The connection he had and the feelings he felt for her were getting stronger everyday and yet he hadn’t told her about a crucial part of his life. When he thought about it he had no idea why he hadn’t already told her and now he was hating himself for keeping it from her for this long. 

Then there was her past that intrigued him even more. Was there another man in her life who had done this to her? Was she hiding from someone? 

“Jug?” 

Betty pulled away to look at him. His body had become rigid and tense the more he thought about it all and Betty had clearly noticed. Her hand came to rest on his chest for support as she leaned further back to look at him. Her eyes searching to find a clue as to what was bothering him. Their gazes locked in a tender silent conversation and Jughead couldn’t help, but be distracted by the way she sucked on her bottom lip. 

“Can I try something?” Betty spoke softly sliding her hand up to his shoulder. Feeling the ridges of his hard chest. 

Jughead looked at her quizzically “What?”

“Just close your eyes,” She smiled nodding. 

“I don’t-”

“Just do it,” She giggled.

“Okay okay,” He relented, giving her a smile.

“Keep them closed.” Betty’s voice shook as it dropped to a whisper. 

Jughead was so confused, but loving her playfulness. His eyes closed waiting for her surprise and then he felt it. Her lips on his, her hands around his face snaking to the back of his head. Gripping the ends of his hair tightly. Her kiss was more hungry than last night, her tongue darting out into Jughead's mouth in a second. He kissed her back with just as much need, keeping his eyes closed. Holding the back of her neck so she knew he wanted her just as much. Betty was controlling every move they made testing how far she could go. She moved her lips, completely eating him up, nibbling and teasing his mouth in a hot mess. 

As their breathing became fiery and hot, Jughead needed to break for air that was until a small moan trembled from Betty’s lips. He was so out of breath, but no way was he about to break from her now. 

Apparently neither could Betty moving suddenly to straddle his lap, the new position making everything a thousand times more intense.

“Jug?”

“Mmm,” he groaned

“I know there are things in my past I haven't told you. They are just hard for me to talk about but you make me feel like one day I could speak about it. To you. You make me feel ….” She breathed in his heavy exhale, licking the inside of Jugheads lips. “Cherished.” 

“Betty I..” Jughead had no idea what to say, his heart overwhelmed with adoration. Feeling very distracted with the thought of her sitting on his crotch and the friction he suddenly craved. 

“I was thinking about it all day at work and I know I said slow this morning, but I don't want to mess around about what we are.”

Jughead arched an eyebrow suggestively. Did she mean….

But she didn’t continue, she just wrapped her arms around him in a hug rolling her hips grinding her core against him in the most sinful way. Planting electric kisses up his neck. It was a life saving hug. With a shit eating grin Jughead hugged her back. It was weird to think, but he realised he’d never felt a hug like this before. His parents were not that affectionate and his previous girlfriends were definitely not like this. 

“Betty there are still some things I haven't told you about my life.” He whispered. 

“It’s okay. Whatever you say won't change how I feel about you.” 

She looked up at him and kissed his lips. 

“Did you want to stay again tonight?”

“I would stay every night if you let me?” 

“Then maybe you should.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Wow this place smells,” Betty cringed as she stepped inside Jughead’s motel room the next afternoon. 

They had slept in all day, wrapped in each other’s arms. Not wanting to leave the confines of Betty’s sofa bed. They were there to collect his things and take them back to her place. She was astonished he’d managed to sleep in this place for so long. The bed didn’t look comfortable. The walls were faded and there was a water stain on the roof just for starters.

“Are you sure you don’t mind me staying at yours Betty?” Jughead paused his packing to look at her seriously. Making sure this wasn’t moving too fast for her. 

Two weeks ago the idea of letting anyone into her apartment was completely out of the question but now she not only wanted Jughead there, but him to stay for as long as he wanted.

“You can’t stay here Jug. I feel like you might get sick from the mold growing under this dish cloth or get arrested for a crime you didn’t commit,” Betty laughed, “Plus I wouldn’t have suggested the idea if I didn’t want you to stay.”

“I know, I just want to make sure you haven't changed your mind.”

“I haven’t I promise,” she blushed, stepping towards him, looking up into his big brown eyes, slipping her arms around his waist. Jughead moulded into her, his arms wrapping around her waist holding her close. 

She loved being in his arms, feeling the press of his rough jeans against her stomach, his smell, everything surrounding her. The way his hands never stayed in one place for long, always trailing up towards her neck and across her ass. Waking up with him on the couch in the early AM was a dream and it felt even better to Betty knowing that he was with her for no other reason other than that he liked her for who she was.

Jughead leaned in against her ear, his lips brushing over her sensitive skin. “Good, because this morning waking up next to you was something I want everyday.” 

His possessive tone and the feel of his heavy breath against her neck made Betty’s insides twist with heat. Wanting the exact same thing she nodded against him, purposely moving her cheek up and down over his lips. “Me too.”

After last night Betty needed more than just Jughead’s kiss, she wanted to touch him, explore every inch, but she would start small. Not knowing how much she could handle. 

“I haven't touched someone like you in a long time,” she purred. Slowly moving her hands, tentatively dipping them under the hem of his shirt along the waistline of his pants, touching his skin for the first time.

“Someone like me?” Jughead’s cocky voice almost crumbled when Betty traced her fingers over his hips and abdomen, feeling his steel muscles twitch under her touch.

“A man like…..God you're so hard,” she blurted out, unable to control herself. A shot of fiery chills pricked all over her lower half. A soft moan escaped Jughead’s lips as his grip bruised her skin “Shit.”

Moving so quickly Betty could barely take a breath before Jughead's mouth was on hers, kissing her in a frenzy. A deep growl was the only thing he said letting her know he fucking loved her touch. His tongue brushed against her lips making Betty’s insides quiver, but she opened her mouth for him in a second. Their tongues moved against each other like hot silk. Her nails dug into his flesh when she stopped herself from going crazy.

She had her reasons for holding back, but for some reason she felt as though Jughead was as well. She fisted his shirt and pulled back breathlessly, leaning against his forehead. 

“What?” Jughead murmured not wanting to stop. 

“Do you hold back when you kiss me? Like…... you're afraid I won’t like it?” Bettys lips were swollen as she spoke, but she had to ask him. 

Jughead swallowed loosening his hold of her. “Ahhrrmm….I,” He felt ashamed she had noticed, “I guess normally i'm a bit more…... dominant.” His voice dark with lust. 

“Why did you change?” Betty didn’t want him to be different around her. It hurt her slightly that he felt the need to shield her.

“I didn't want to make you uncomfortable.” He cupped her cheek with a soft gaze, genuinely thinking of her. Good intentions at heart and Betty understood him. When they first met she wouldn’t even let him touch her.

“So what are you like when you…don’t hold back?” Her vagina shaking at the thought.

Jughead roughly pulled her flush against him as has his other hand racked through her hair holding her more roughly than he had before. His leg positioned between hers to apply the perfect amount of pressure against her core.

“I like to claim a women,” He threatened like a preditor to his prey, “Mark her, touch her, fuck her. Love her. If you're mine I make sure you know it everyday, every second. Make you feel like you could never find another man after me. I would ruin you and I’ve never met someone I have wanted to make mine more than you.”

Her clit throbbed and her insides twisted. All the air in Betty’s lungs was sucked out in an instant. This new side to Jughead made all her dark fantasies suddenly come true. She didn't want him to be anyone else. Betty wanted it all. Their lips brushed and she pulled him closer, wanting his mouth on hers again.

“But I'm not going to do that to you unless you say.” 

Betty whimpered, holding him tighter. Was she nodding? She couldn’t tell. She could barely move.

“I need to hear you say it.” He hissed in her ear.

“I’m yours,” Betty whispered with the last breath in her body. 

A wicked grin sliced across Jughead's face making him feel more satisfied than ever before. She was so beautiful. So pure and she wanted him. All of him, the certainty in her voice making something closer to fire course through his veins and his heart pound against his chest.

“But…….”

“Betts I know. Slow,” He chuckled, kissing her again. Not holding back this time showing her just how deep and intense he could be. Eating her mouth like a starved hungry man.

When the kiss eventually broke, Jughead rested his forehead against Betty’s, both of them breathing heavily. Betty had never been kissed like that before and she was secretly desperate for more. Her lips were numb. Her mouth felt used like it had just been sucking his dick rather than his tongue and lips, but fuck it felt amazing. 

Betty never thought she would let a person touch her and kiss her like this. After what had happened to her it was understandable, but there was not a scared or uncomfortable bone in her body when he did. In fact the opposite. She still felt incredibly nervous sometimes, but she was a woman with urges and couldn’t stop herself from wanting him. 

“Let me grab the rest of my stuff I’m almost done.” Jughead murmured. Betty nodded weakly, feeling dazed, reluctantly letting him go when he moved to step away. 

She watched him rummage through his bag standing over it on the bed rushing almost so they could leave and he could hold her again. Betty’s heart was still racing while curiosity bubbled away inside her. She’d never met someone like Jughead. His admission had taken her by surprise and now she wanted to know more about the other side of him.

“Jug are you a different person when you're with me compared to who you are in New York?” Betty asked quietly, coming to stand beside him and fold his clothes into his bag for him. She didn’t mean it in a bad way; she was just curious.

“No,” His reply came instantly in a hard, serious tone. Jughead's eyes were wide in a panic hoping that Betty didn’t think he was pretending with her. “I am me now with you. I like to eat on the couch, watch TV, do nothing, be lazy around and talk about random stuff. Take pictures of clouds. I don't like to party every weekend or drink or go out to fancy galas and parade around. I’m exactly who I want to be here and that's one of the reasons you make me so happy Betty.”

Her sudden loving smile comforted him and so did her chast kiss on his cheek. “You make me happy to.” 

Betty believed him completely, her feelings for him not clouding her judgment at all. She could tell by the way he looked at her so intently that he was being honest. That she could trust him and he was his genuine self with her. 

She smoothed her hand over his chest, feeling how special she was to him under his gaze before sitting on the bed in front of him. 

“What are you like in New York?”

Jughead’s whole body stiffened at her question. 

“A guy you would hate,” he gritted out.

“Tell me about him,” Betty encouraged, giving him a soft smile.

“I don’t even recognise myself in the mirror sometimes.” Jughead sighed heavily, dragging a hand over his face and through his hair, pain and frustration written all over his face. He knew he had to tell her at some point. He just really didn't want to do it now. He didn’t want to lose Betty already when he hadn’t had that much time with her.

“It's okay,” She whispered, “You can tell me.”

Jughead reached for Bettys hand and entwined his fingers with hers, coming to sit next to her on the bed. He wanted to hold onto her so he knew the exact moment she pulled away from him. Taking a deep breath in, squeezing her hand He cringed at the thought of what he was about to tell her.

“I’m an asshole Betty I don’t care about anyone. I’m angry all the time. I'm the person they want me to be. I get drunk, high, try and drown out all the shit….and …...there’s something…..” He paused and Betty instantly looked at him. He was staring at her already, conflicted and anxious but still managed to show her just how much he cared about her through his touch.

“You have to know Betty. I've never truly met anyone I’ve cared about so much like you,” His other hand rose and guided across her cheek briefly, “I’d never hurt you just the thought makes me furious if anyone did. You would be my world. I’d never look at another woman if I had you.” 

“But you do have me,” Betty cupped his cheek as her voice broke, as though she was feeling his pain. She hated seeing him like this. The pads of her thumb rubbed over his skin and she could tell it soothed him. She couldn’t imagine him being like that in New York. It honestly shocked her.

“But there’s something you don’t know,” He struggled out, moving his face away from her hand, his eyes dropping to the floor. Betty should have been feeling nervous at this point. Worried about what he was going to tell her but she wasn’t. Why she had no idea, but she just didn’t believe that whatever he was going to tell her could be that bad. 

“About that guy from New York?” Betty said as though she wasn’t talking about Jughead at all.

He nodded. 

“He isn’t you Jug. I know you,” The seriousness in her voice made Jughead look up at her, “You’re the one who took care of me when we hardly knew each other. Who kept buying snacks at my work just to see me. You haven't judged me or asked about my past. No asshole would act like that. They would just work their cocky smart one liners and try to get into my pants. I’ve seen the real you and you telling me all this only makes me trust you more. So whatever you say isn’t going to make me hate you. I could never.” 

Betty needed him to know that she trusted him. That she wasn’t scared or didn’t view him any differently. She squeezed his hand back placing her other hand on his thigh waiting for him to tell her. 

“There’s someone else in New York waiting for me to come back.”

Betty didn’t have to ask. She could tell by his behaviour and by the way he was handling things that this was about another woman. She couldn’t say she was really surprised. After she had noticed his phone and then witnessed his reaction to her question about having a girlfriend Betty just knew this was coming. Now that it was true though it hurt like hell her hand loosed in his grip but she didn’t pull away.

“She’s … my boss's daughter we met at a work function. We were together for two years and engaged for a few months but I called it off. I didn’t even ask her to marry me. Everything got muddled and miscommunicated,” Jughead gritted out angrily but Betty knew that it wasn’t directed at her. “Her dad thought I was going to ask and just announced it. It was like he was manipulating me and I had no say. The whole relationship was like that. Even at work.” 

“Do you love her?” Betty asked nervously.

Jughead looked at Betty with angry clouded eyes and shook his head.

“I don’t think I ever did and I hate myself for treating her like that. One night I got so drunk I ended up in the back of a cab with some girl and she gave me……” He swallowed a deep gulp, “.....head and then I sobered up, got the hell out of there and spent the night on some park bench. The worst night of my life. I had no idea who I had become.” 

“So are you still together?” Betty felt like she was on a giant precibus just waiting for the final blow before she fell right back into her dark pessimistic life. Part of her grew angry that she had let down her walls for Jughead only for him to throw this in her face but the rest of her still awaited his final answer. Giving him a chance.

“Before I left I told her when I got back I didn’t want to be with her anymore and she went nuts so I just told her we would take a break instead so she’d calm down. So she thinks we are but to me……” 

“You're not?” Betty finished for him. 

“Yeah, but I never planned on meeting you and falling … so hard. I don’t have to pretend with you. I feel like I can tell you anything. I can be myself.”

Betty was quiet. She knew she should be jealous and angry but she just wasn’t. She understood him. He didn’t have to tell her all those details but he did and before they went any further in their relationship. He had done right by her and she was grateful. Her feelings had grown so much for Jughead in such a short time.

“Say something please,” he pleaded softly, “Do you want me to stay in this motel?”

“No.”

Jughead released a shaky breath like he had just dodged an execution. He was so sure he was going to lose Betty that it took him a minute to fully calm down. He regretted a lot of things in his life but telling Betty felt like a relief.

“I want you to come home with me. Thank you for telling me all of that.” Betty relaced their fingers together proudly showing him - She wasn’t going anywhere. Jughead looked down at their hand in amazement and then up into Bettys eyes. 

“There is a point in everyone's life when you realise things have to change. You're not the person you want to be. I know this. I wish I had that realisation sooner in my life. I wish I had someone to help me turn it around. I know I would have done better. So I get it. All of it.” 

“I’ve done some messed up shit there are no excuses I should have told you sooner,” Jughead breathed heavily leaning in close to Betty once more. Their noses brushing. 

“But when you go back you don’t want to be with her?” Betty whispered, wanting to make absolute certain. She was still processing it all but she could tell he was full of regret and what he was saying was the truth. 

Jughead shook his head breathing in sharply when Betty kissed and sucked his earlobe. 

“You already tried to break it off?” She hummed.

“I don’t love her, Betts. Please believe me she’s not even a nice person. My sister doesn’t even like her.” 

“Would your sister like me?” 

“So much . She’s Bi so I’d have to be extra careful with you,” He chuckled making Betty laugh with him. 

“I don’t fucking deserve you.” Jughead slammed his lips into Bettys, needing her more than ever. He grazed his hands up and down her legs hungrily before shifting them so they were in between his own. So she was sitting in his lap. He wanted to snake his hand higher up between her thighs where he could feel her heat radiating, but he almost just lost her. He didn’t want to make a move to stuff anything up.

“How are you so calm about all this?” Jughead licked and sucked down her neck. The prettiest fucking neck he ever kissed.

“Mmm.. I…,,” Betty moaned, “Because I see you Jughead Jones all of you and I know people can change when they meet the right person.” 

“How do you know?”

“Because that’s what happened when I met you.”

Jughead paused slowly, bringing his eyes back to hers. Betty’s voice was so soft and innocent and honest, Jughead’s heart clenched, his feelings blowing his mind to pieces. 

“Do you still want this?…. Me?” Jughead pulled Betty close, her legs pressing against his crotch, “I get it if you don’t.” 

“I want you. All of you. I have this feeling I can’t explain but it’s so strong when I’m with you. Is it weird that I trust you more now after you told me this?” Betty asked, holding him tighter. Nothing made sense right now but Jughead was hurting and Betty didn’t want to pull away when he needed her. There was alot more to this than just another women.

“Kinda yeah,” Jughead chuckled again. 

“Well I don’t care.”


	13. Chapter 13

A few hours later, Betty stood in her bathroom, straightening her hair and applying some light foundation and mascara. Getting herself ready for Josie's party.

Looking into the mirror she smiled contently to herself. Pausing for a moment, Betty saw a completely different person staring back at her. She no longer felt closed off or sad or angry. She could hardly recognise the women in front of her and she was glad for that. Glad Jughead was the reason for it. 

Part of her still wasn’t sure about everything after they had talked earlier. Initially nothing he said had worried her, but the more she thought about it the more she knew they had to talk about it again. Sooner rather than later. Betty still didn’t know what they were or where they were going with …….. whatever this was between them. 

It suddenly dawned on her that Jughead was only here because his bike was being repaired. Maybe this was all just convenient for him. What would happen once it was fixed? 

Would he leave her? 

Would he really return to New York ... To a life he hated? 

Uncertainty prickled its way into her mind the more she thought about it. Betty liked to think that what they had was holding him in Riverdale more so than his lack of transport, but she just didn’t know and her pessimistic mind soon came back to haunt her. 

Nothing good ever lasts. 

Betty looked away from her reflexion feeling self conscious. She’d frowned so hard, lines had appeared in her newly applied foundation. She honestly had no idea what she had gotten herself into or how she had gotten in so deep so quick.

She heard movement outside the bathroom and looked up through the ajar door just in time to see Jughead in her living room pulling on a new shirt, the hard lines of torso on full display long enough to turn Betty into a flustered mess. Her heart stopped so suddenly she felt as though she was going to die.

God, he was incredibly sexy. He wasn’t putting on his usual black T. Instead it was a button up light blue business shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows making him look more casual. Betty watched him comb his hands through his hair, her body freezing when his eyes suddenly landed on hers. Jughead hadn’t seen her since she had showered and changed and Betty realised that he had never seen her dressed up before. She was usually in messy hoodies and sweats or a casual shirt and work clothes. 

He was frozen just like her as she watched him in the mirror, checking her out from head to toe. His eyes burning with an intensity she had never seen before. Betty wore a simple black short skirt and light pink top that complimented her soft blond hair around her shoulders.

Jughead looked like he wanted to throw her against the wall and forget about their plans for the night and Betty almost wanted the same thing. 

Slowly he stalked towards her not even bothering with his shirt buttons. A smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth when he noticed Betty’s hungry gaze. Coming to the door he pushed it open and leaned against the frame, admiring and eating up how good she looked. Betty could still only look at him in the mirror. His real gaze was too devilish for her to handle. 

“Stop,” Betty whispered looking down at her appearance. She had to put the foundation tube she was holding done on the vanity so Jughead didn’t see her hands shaking. The effect he had on her was so profound she couldn’t look at him a second longer. 

“What?” Jughead’s cocky voice made it obvious he knew exactly what he was doing to her. 

“Looking at me like that,” she whispered back. 

“Like what?” His harsh bare chest suddenly pressed against her back lighting her vagina on fire. His hands trailing down her arms, coxing her out of her shell.

Betty shook her head, still staring down at the vanity, damning him for making her spell it out. And damn him for making her panties instantly wet. More than just her hands were shaking now. “Like I'm the prettiest girl you’ve ever seen.”

“But you are Betts.” His voice came deep and low against her ear as he kissed the skin around it. “You are to me.” 

Betty blushed bright red, feeling completely adored by him. He always knew exactly what to say to make her weak at the knees and snap her out of her negative doubt. When he spoke he made her believe in herself and that was a rare quality for anyone to have. Betty felt so lucky that Jughead genuinely did that for her. 

“I like seeing you in something other than a black t-shirt.” Betty felt it was her turn to make him feel like the sexiest man alive. 

“That’s all you like?” Jughead murmured sexily against the crook of her neck. 

Betty didn’t answer for a moment trying to think of the perfect comeback. She was lost in the way Jughead ran his nose up and down her skin. The way he towered over her and clearly wasn’t holding back anymore. Biting her lip and humming in time with Jughead's own needy growls, Betty couldn’t find the words to speak. 

Grasping her chin, Jughead turned Bettys face up and around for a feisty kiss. He couldn’t stand knowing she was thinking about him in his arms and he wasn’t doing anything about it. It was a crime. 

Betty moaned into him, their mouths going crazy for each other. Tongues licking, lips sucking, but nothing was enough for them. Grinding her ass against his crotch Betty had never wanted - needed someone more. 

“You look …. Fucking stunning baby,” Jughead whispered sweeping her hair away from her neck and biting down hard wanting to leave a nasty purple bruise. Betty tilted her head giving him more access.

Needing his lips on hers, she turned to face him, their mouths meeting as he lifted her up onto the vanity, his hands grabbing at her perfect tits, squeezing them over and over, his tongue swirling in her mouth. 

Jughead stood between her legs, hovering over her. “You have no idea what you do to me,” his breath hot against her lips.

“I have some idea,” Betty smirked wickedly, palming his growing dick through his trousers.

Jughead grinned, groaning into another kiss. His one hand stayed on her shoulder, his thumb pressing into her neck while the other trailed higher up her thigh.

Betty didn’t notice it at first. In fact she craved him so badly she thought it was all a dream , her fantasy running wild. She kissed him like it was the end of the world. Holding his face in her hands.

Jughead fingers were barely between her legs before he could feel her heat. Her wetness. His needy mind and desperate urges controlling every move he made. Betty was the most magnificent woman and he desperately needed to touch her. He pressed his thumb and finger into her core, her witness soaking through her panties onto his fingers. His thumb pressed right against her clit. His other pressing against her entrance only the thin fabric stopping him from going in. 

But in that moment Betty froze, her legs going rigid, her kiss halting abruptly. She slowly pulled away from his mouth looking down at her legs and closed them as he pulled his hand away. 

“Betts?”

“Sorry I just ...ahhrrm,” She cleared her throat nervously, “I don’t want to mess up my outfit and we will probably be late if we don’t leave soon.” 

Sliding down off the vanity down in front of Jughead, still trapped in front of his bewitching body Betty felt horrified with herself. She’d completely led him on it was all her fault. She wanted him, but she just couldn’t have him and who knows what he thought of her now.

Jughead sighed heavily and rested his head against hers.

“Okay,” he murmured softly, trying to cool himself down. 

Betty reached out and held onto his shirt, she could feel him slipping away from her. God knows how badly she wanted him. How much she wanted him to make her come. How much she wanted to make him come, but her anxiety always got the better of her. It was like a reflex to freeze and close her legs and she wished it was different.

“I’m sorry,” Betty struggled out, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. 

“Baby never apologise to me for that okay. Ever. You said slow and I overstepped. I guess we just got a bit carried away.” Jughead trucked her hair behind her ear looking at her with curious eyes.

“You make me forget when you kiss me. I wanted you to keep going, but I just have these things that stop me …. I guess issues that …..”

But Betty never finished her sentence. She had no idea where to start. If she was going to tell him the problem he needed to know the full story. 

“Betts I’ve never asked, because I didn’t want to pry and I’ve never questioned because I know someday you’ll tell me but if I’m honest I…..” Jughead paused chucking with a shy smile.

“I really want to know what happened to you. I want to be there for you and be the person who shows you that you're worth all the time in the world.” 

Betty smiled at his cheesy words.

“I would never hurt you Betty or treat you differently. I would accept you, just like you did today when I unloaded all my shit. All the stuff I told you about my past I would never do to you okay?” Jughead’s eyes were soft, but also dead serious as Betty stared into them. 

“You're the only girlfriend I’ve had that I see a future with. And let me just clarify - yes, that’s beyond these four weeks I’m here for in Riverdale.”

Betty chuckled out a heavy sigh, so relieved. She didn’t realise her eyes had glassed over until a tear rolled down her cheek. Jughead was just so honest and raw with her it struck so many nerves. She was so glad to know this wasn’t just a fling. Plus he had just called her his girlfriend and that was something she was not expecting him to declare. 

“I’m so glad you just said that,” Betty smiled looking up into Jughead’s eyes. 

“Of course baby. Now that I’ve found you I’m never gonna let you go.”

~

When Betty and Jughead pulled up outside the venu of the party Betty sat frozen in the passenger seat of the car not making a move to get out.

“You alright?” Jughead asked curiously beside her.

“Yeah I’m just …. I haven’t seen a lot of the people in there in a long time and I haven’t been out like this in a long time too and I’m just a little nervous,” Betty babbled nervously. Fidgeting with her skirt.

“Well that’s why you’ve got me right?”

“Yeah I wouldn’t be doing this if you weren’t here with me,” Betty smiled softly.

“You're stronger than you think Betty,” Jughead reached for her hand across the centre console and planted a wet kiss on the top of her knuckles. Not letting go. 

“Is there anything I should know before going into this?”

Yes - Betty thought in her head. Not game enough to say it out loud.

“Just try not to leave my side tonight please,” Betty squeezed his hand before finally unbuckling her seat belt and getting out of the car. As long as she had Jughead everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? let me know in the comments below :)


End file.
